Shinji Tenge
by gunman
Summary: Shinji goes through a typical day in his rather hectic life, filled with fights, amorous girls, monsters, and new rivals. Chapter 7 up now.
1. Chapter 1

_**SHINJI TENGE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji Ikari, Tenjho Tenge, Ranma, Love Hina, Appleseed, Inuyasha, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Project A-ko, and GI Joe.

Warning: there are no Eva's, Angels, or Gendo in this story. This is basically an AU where Shinji and a unique group of individuals get together for unique purposes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late afternoon as the young man stepped through the doorway to his home. He was greeted by his mother.

"HI-YA!" the woman shouted as she leaped at him with outstretched foot to his head.

He quickly ducked the attacked, dropping his bag and cartwheeling over it, turning to face his mother as she started somersaulting toward him. She flipped into the air and came down hard, on the place where her son _had_ been.

She looked up as the boy let loose a head-high sweeping kick that would have taken her head off had she not leaned back to avoid it. She spun around in a mad circle, spring boarding back up onto her feet as she leap to kick him again.

He blocked the kick as she started throwing punches left and right, adding a few roundhouse kicks when he moved out of punching range.

"Hold still!" she shouted as she ducked low and swept her leg under him.

"Make me!" he replied as he backflipped through the living room, into the dining room.

He leaped into the air and landed on the table. The woman froze at that.

"How many times have I told you to keep your feet off the table, young man?" she shouted.

"67." he answered.

She frowned. "That's was a rhetorical question, Shinji."

"I know. I also knew you wouldn't get me up here." he smirked.

"That's not fair." she pouted, placing her hands on her athletic hips.

"Neither is being attacked by my own mother when I get home from my first _exhausting_ day at school. Bad enough I was getting into fights there." he said as he dropped to the floor. "See? Didn't even get any dust, dirt, or a smug on the surface."

"Just like your father." she smirked. Her eyes shifted to something behind him. "Speaking of..."

Shinji spun around as a sai flew through the air at his head. He quickly slammed his hands together and caught the blade between his palms. He lowered the weapon to see an athletic man dressed in black, a mask and visor covering his face.

"FATHER!" Shinji shouted as he dropped the sai and lunged at his father, hugging him around his waist tightly as the older man wrapped his arms around the boy. "You're back." he said, looked up at the man in black as he rubbed the boys head.

With one hand he started making gestures that both Shinji and his mother could understand.

(I am sorry for being gone for so long. It was not my will.)

"I know, I'm just glad you're home." the boy said with tears in his eyes.

(Me too. How was your day?)

"Oh, pretty good. Very active, actually." Shinji answered.

"And what's this about getting into fights at school? And on your first day too?" the mother asked.

Shinji grinned sheepishly. "It's... complicated. Sufficed to say I met the academy's thugs, and they thought I was easy pickings." he explained.

(You beat them, didn't you?) The father signed.

"It was them or me. But yeah. Didn't even get a scratch."

"Well, that's a relief." his mother said. "So, did you meet any cute girls?" she asked.

A finger snapping brought her attention to the man in black. (Deunan, you know better than that!) He signed.

"Oh, come on, Snake, I'm his mother and I have a right to ask such questions." she said.

(I'm sure the boy has homework, even on his first day. Once he finishes that, then we'll hear about everything that happened today.)

"Fair enough." she relented. "Shinji?" she looked over at the boy.

"On my way." the boy said as he picked up his backpack from the front of the door and headed up to his room.

As Shinji ascended the stairs, he heard his mother speak.

"You can't blame me for being curious. It wouldn't be impossible for him to meet a nice girl." Deunan said to the man.

"Actually, I'm engaged." Shinji exclaimed as he headed up the stairs.

These three little words were enough to throw the woman into a shocked silence. The man already silent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(((Flashback to the morning)))

The young man stepped onto the academy's grounds. He was a little nervous, but that was to be expected when one enters a new place.

It was his first day at the Toujou Academy and Shinji Ikari was naturally jittery. The only consolation was that he was going to where his cousin Ranma was attending. He hadn't seen Ranma for a couple years and he was anxious to meet him again.

His mind was so preoccupied on Ranma that as he walked onto the grounds he suddenly stopped as he noticed two figures before him. The first one was taller with a muscular build, dark skin and dread locks. He was dressed in a black track suit and had a boombox mounted on his shoulder. His partner was shorter with spiked up blond hair, paler skin, yet no less athletic. He was dressed in a black school uniform with a long coat that seemed to furl around his legs like a small cape/cloak.

"I'm Bob Makihara." the dark man said.

"And I'm Souichiro Nagi." the blond haired young man said.

Shinji bowed. "I'm Shinji Ikari. I just transferred to Toujou Academy today."

"We know. And on behalf of the student council, we'd be happy to collect The New Students Fee from you." Bob said as Nagi stuck out his hand in front of Shinji's face.

"New Students Fee?"

"1,780.35 yen, if you please." Nagi smirked. (It's equivalent to $15.00, I settled on the amount from the movie Sky High)

Shinji's smile faded. He may have been new, but he wasn't THAT new.

"I don't think that's right." the younger boy said.

"Well then, how about this: Pay up, or get beat up."

Shinji looked back and forth between the pair for a couple of seconds.

Now, an experienced fighter can size up any opponent, determine if they are stronger than them or even how skilled. Shinji was no exception. From the look of these two, they were probably twice, maybe even trice, his physical strength, and no slouches in a street fight.

But that didn't make them unbeatable.

"Then I guess I'll take... Option C." Shinji said.

"Option C? There is no Option C." Bob said.

"Yes there is. You just didn't know it existed."

"And what is Option C?" Nagi asked.

"You leave me alone, or I'll beat _you_ up."

The pair looked at him, and laughed.

"You? Beat US up?" Nagi asked.

"That's a laugh!" Bob grinned.

"I admit it's actually two choices, but it is preferable to my getting robbed by a couple thugs." Shinji replied.

"That's it!" Bob shouted.

The pair lunged at Shinji, who dropped his backpack off his shoulders and into his hand. He pulled it back up and deflected Souichiro's punch, spinning around to leg sweep Bob, whose forward momentum carried him face-down into the dirt. Souichiro recoiled and attacked, prompting Shinji to drop his bag, allowing him to easily leap over the blond-haired young man, flip around, and kick him in the back. The impact knocked him off balance, ending him face down in the dirt himself.

Shinji landed on his feet and picked up his backpack.

"I have to get to class." Shinji tried again to be reasonable.

The pair got back up and attacked again.

_Persistent, aren't they?_

Shinji threw out his backpack, spinning it around towards their heads. This was to cause them to relent and avoid being hit, which unfortunately left them open for a spinning right foot heel strike that knocked them both down.

Shinji looked back and saw both Bob and Souichiro lying on the ground in lumps of battered flesh.

He hefted his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the main building.

"Please excuse me, but I don't want to be late for class." Shinji said as he walked off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji's meeting with the principal had been rather quick. Despite his youth Shinji had been accepted to Toujou Academy because of his excellent academic records and martial arts talents. The principal just needed to talk to Shinji about a couple things.

"Now Mr Ikari as it's your first day here at Toujou Academy, there are naturally a few things you need to be aware of."

"Such as rules."

"Yes. But also of specific procedures we have here."

"What kind?"

"First and foremost, this school has a distinct hands-off policy when it comes to teachers getting involved in student arguments and scuffles."

Shinji furrowed his brow. "If the students start fighting the teachers don't step in?"

"That's correct. The student council has it's own executive branch, which is referred to as The Enforcement Group, that handles these matters. A joint student/teacher council oversees specific recruitment and allows the executive branch to handle these... problems. They've been quite successful since their indoctrination at keeping the peace. But there are other groups in this school who help maintain the peace. When it comes to education, the teachers have priority. But personnel matters are handled by the students. By allowing the students to deal with their own problems we are providing them the exceptional opportunity to learn and grow on their own. Life, is the best teacher." the principal grinned. "It's one of our little mottos."

Shinji didn't think that was a good idea, but could understand it. The students are allowed to solve their own problems, which causes no trouble for the teachers, which means the teachers are free from any form of responsibility.

_It's like the wild west here. The gangs fight it out and the authority figures loose nothing. _

"You might want to consider joining one of the martial arts clubs. All things considered, it's safer."

"I'll look into that." Shinji stated as he got up out of his seat, nodded to the principal and then exited the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji breezed through two classes: Math and Science.

_Need to thank Aunt Washu for those science lessons. Wonder how mom ever hooked up with her?_ Shinji thought as he headed towards the cafeteria.

He passed through the hallways of the academy and passed an older looking girl, about 18 he figured. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. He paused for a second and stared.

_Is that... no it couldn't be. I'm probably just imagining things. _

Shinji continued on down the hallways, when suddenly he heard a violent explosion.

_What the..._ he gasped as he turned around and saw a young child, presumably three years old, dressed in a red shirt and purple skirt, both of which seemed a little large for her, with long lite lilac hair and carrying a sheathed sword, practically sprinting around the corner, as if the devil was on her heels.

She ran past him and suddenly hid behind another young man who Shinji had only seen in science class. He turned the opposite way and froze as he saw the oddest thing.

"Where Is She!" the chaser shouted.

The woman appeared to be an upper classman, but not wearing a traditional school uniform. Instead

she wore what appeared to be a high-tech black and purple bathing suit with a black boots, silver arm guards and a face shield. She had long bluish hair flowing down her back and seemed like the athletic type in every way.

_Oh... this just go weirder_. Shinji mentally groaned as he looked from the woman to the child who was hiding behind the boy.

The woman groaned. "Get over here you little bitch!"

That was it. Shinji may have been new, he may have been a lower classman, and he might not have known what was going on, but this was unacceptable.

The upper classman stomped towards the little girl. "I said get over here right..."

"That's Enough!" Shinji shouted as he stepped in between them.

Everyone froze. Especially the three year old and her apparent antagonist.

"What the hell..." the upper classman exclaimed.

"Leave her alone!" Shinji glared.

"Who The Hell Do You Think You Are?"

"Ladies first." he offered. _And I use that term loosely_.

"My name is Biko Daitokuji. I'm a senior and heir to Daitokuji Technologies."

Shinji balked. He had heard of that company. Who hadn't? It was the largest manufacturer of high tech weapons and military-grade hardware in the world. During the war they had provided the only weapons available that gave the military the edge they needed to win the war. High powered guns, armored vehicles, fighter jets, and the latest in robotics technology.

And apparently custom made battle suits.

"And who are you, little man?" Biko asked sizing up the young man, who she figured by his size was about 14 years old, yet seemingly athletic.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. This is my first day at Toujou Academy."

"A newbie?" she gasped. "Alright, look, the principal has no doubt explained the situation here. The students solve their own problems, and this is a problem between students, not a concern of yours, so kindly step aside and I'll consider this matter with you, overlooked." she said as she stepped up to the three-year old.

Shinji moved again to block her path.

"I don't know what the problem is between you and this girl, but your intentions are clear. I can't allow you to harm her."

Biko glared at the boy. He had guts, especially to get into a conflict he knew nothing about between two people he obviously didn't know. She actually liked that.

While the pair were arguing, another pair were talking.

"Masatake? Who is that boy?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know, Maya. I think he might be in my science class." he older boy said, kneeling down to speak to her.

The boy was Masatake Takayanagi, a martial artist and a nerd by education. He was a member of the academy's science club and had only had one class with Shinji. The girl was Maya Natsume, who was far more than she appeared.

"Look, _lower_ classman, I've got a score to settle with that bitch!" Biko shouted. "So, move aside, I won't ask again."

"Then I should tell you, _upper_ classman, that I cannot stand by and watch you attack a helpless little girl, not matter the reason." Shinji said, resolve in his voice. "Nor is it proper for a lady to swear."

Biko sighed. She wasn't expecting interference in any form, and right now, she didn't care.

"Fine, then. Obstacles first."

With that she lunged at the boy. Shinji dropped his bag and leaped back to avoid her punches and kicks as the rest of the students started clearing a path. Shinji started back flipping down the hallway as Biko gave chase.

"Stand Still!" she shouted as she kicked again, taking out a section of the wall.

"What martial arts school did you attend?" Shinji asked as he rebounded off the wall and into the air to avoid being crushed. _Great, that super suit of her's allows her incredible strength. No way I can match it._ He thought as he continued to dodge her attacks. But maybe...

"You're going to pay for getting in my way!" she shouted.

"I already regret it, isn't that enough?" he retorted as he dodged another attack.

"NO!" she shouted, actually connecting with a fierce kick.

Shinji managed to block the attack by crossing his arms over his chest. However, the blow shattered the bones in his arms and sent him skidding across the floor. Surprisingly he still stood upright.

"ARGH!" he groaned as he let his hands fall down to his sides. The pain he felt was unreal.

Biko saw this and pressed a button on her right wrist guard.

"You put up a good fight, but I'm afraid this is where you come to an end." she said as she aimed her weapon at the boy. "I'll be sure to notify your next of kin."

Suddenly, before she could fire, a strange figure he hadn't noticed before, a busty and beautiful young woman with flailing lite lilac hair appeared out of nowhere and kicked him to the side.

"LOOK OUT!" the woman shouted as she leaped up and kicked Shinji in the shoulder, propelling him off to the side as she vaulted towards Biko.

However, the kick had inadvertently thrown him into the girls locker room.

When he woke up he found himself on a tiled floor, his arms still in pain and his head as well.

"Ohhh. What hit me?" he groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Excuse me." a female voice suddenly spoke.

Unaware of where he had landed, Shinji spun around and froze as he saw a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and wide brown eyes staring back at him. But what really caught his attention was the fact that she bore not a stitch of clothing.

That simple fact caused Shinji to pass out, minus the traditional nosebleed a teenager like him would normally suffer at seeing such a sight. The split second before he did though, his mind took note of the young woman, who was both well-endowed and had curves in all the right places.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was awoken by a soft weight on his body, and a rather pleasant pressure on his face. When his eyes finally started working, he opened them, finding his face flush against that of a girl with brown hair. Her eyes closed and she was moaning lightly.

She was kissing him!

When she finally stopped kissing him, she pulled back and opened her brown eyes to stare into his blue ones. She smiled sweetly at him.

"So, my fiancée is finally awake." she said to him, practically straddling his body

That knocked him for a loop.

"Your...what?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Fiancée, silly. You." she smiled warmly at him.

He suddenly noticed the towel she was wearing fall off her naked body, which caused him to pass out once again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this story. Ever since I saw the preview for Tenjho Tenge that came in the _Appleseed_ animated movie, and read the profile in Absolute Anime, the website, I decided to write this story. But as I wrote it, I decided to give it a life of a different venue.

Basically what I did was add a few other incredible characters from other animes.

Deunan Knute from Appleseed is Shinji's mother.

Snake Eyes from GI Joe Sigma Six is Shinji's father.

Ranma Saotome is Shinji's cousin.

Washu Hakubi is Shinji's aunt.

Biko Daitokuji is from Project A-Ko.

And the characters from Tenjho Tenge: Maya, Aya, Masatake, Bob and Nagi are all Shinji's classmates and eventual friends.

I basically wrote this story when I read the part of Aya and Nagi and how they got together, so to speak. Since Nagi kept rejecting Aya, I figured I'd write a story that gave her someone who wouldn't reject her, someone who could use a little kindness and care. Like Shinji.

Even though Shinji does come from a loving home, he still is lonely in most respects because of a variety of situations and his father constantly gone for his work.

However, in order to make Shinji worthy of Aya, I had to upgrade him. Make him both tougher and smarter and even make him a warrior. I also have something unique planed for him later on.

Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, unless I load them both at the same time. Right now, that's how it's looking.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SHINJI TENGE 2**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji Ikari, Tenjho Tenge, Ranma, Love Hina, Appleseed, Inuyasha, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Project A-ko, and GI Joe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fiancée.

Not a word Shinji expected to hear on his first day at Toujou Academy. Nor a title he expected to bear either.

He awoke to find himself in nurses office, raising his hand to hold his head as he sat up.

A thought struck him.

_Wait, wasn't my arm broken? Weren't both my arms broken?_ He thought as he easily flexed both arms, and found them to move easily, feeling no pain like last time.

"Easy, boy." a voice called to him from the side. "Healing your broken arms was simple. But you still need to go easy for a while. No stressing."

Shinji looked to the side and noticed the three year old girl with lite lilac hair sitting in a chair next to his bed. Her sword clutched tightly in her hands. She was looking at him intently, as if she was studying him.

_There is something about this boy. Something... unique. _

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked.

"That's supposed to be my line, newbie." she smirked.

Shinji regarded her strangely. She may have the appearance of a three-year old, but clearly there was more to this girl than that. If his Aunt Washu was any example.

"I meant, that woman in the crazy bathing suit that was after you. I assume she's been..."

"Dealt with. For now. She's a real pill sometimes."

_Definitely more._ "I'm Shinji Ikari." he said, introducing himself.

"I know. I'm Maya Natsume. Thank you for trying to help me. Even if you didn't know what you were getting yourself in to." she said with a smile. "Uh... can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You don't know me, or Biko. Why did you try to help me? You could have been killed. And on your first day too."

Shinji sighed as he looked at the ground. "It's not in me to let innocent people get hurt. Especially a three-year old girl who gets attacked by an upper classman wearing battle armor."

Maya smiled at that. He was totally honest and sincere in his words. An unusual trait of maturity in such a young man. His comment didn't worry her, she figured he simply didn't know.

"She caught me off guard. Ambushed me. Usually I can handle her and her bizarre inventions."

Shinji narrowed his eyes at that. What did that mean? Usually I can handle her? Ambush? Why would an upper classman with such advanced technology and fighting skills as Biko want to attack this charming child?

Something strange here. He thought and then turned his attention to a more pressing question. "Uh, do you know who healed my arms? They were broken in that fight with Ms. Biko."

"Yes. I healed you." she said simply.

"Huh? You healed me?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. I come from a long line of mystic ki wielders. Healing techniques are of great use to us. More of a necessity actually." she said.

Shinji nodded. He had heard of people like that, and took it seriously, but he had never been healed by one before. He flexed his arms. They felt good as new. No pain even. He was amazed that such a young girl could have mastered healing techniques like this.

He would have asked more, but his thought was cut off by a shriek from the doorway.

"You're Awake!" a female voice screamed.

The voice was familiar to both Shinji and Maya. The former gasped while the latter groaned.

The curvy brown-haired girl, who was now dressed in a cute school uniform, much to Shinji's relief and preference, bounded into the room and threw herself on Shinji. (Poor guy!)

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake and healed, honey." the girl giggled as she glomped the boy fiercely.

"Well, he's not going to last unless you can give him some air." Maya said.

"Oh, come on, sis. I'm just happy to that he's awake!" she said, easing up her hug a bit. "And you did heal him so he's alright, right?"

"Yes, but if you want him to remain healthy, you'd better let him go." the three-year old exclaimed.

"Sis? You two are related?" Shinji asked as the brunette loosened her grip.

"Yes. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Aya Natsume, and this is my big sister, Maya." she said.

Well, at least he now knew her name. But... "Big sister? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. She's older by one year."

"Aya!" Maya cried out.

"What? If he's going to be part of this family he deserves to know what he's getting into."

"Actually, I think I deserve to know why I'm suddenly your fiancée." Shinji asked.

Maya shot her sister a look. "He doesn't know, and you didn't tell him!"

Aya giggled, a little embarrassed. "Well, he passed out before I could."

Maya sighed as she looked at the boy. "I'm terribly sorry for all this. I guess it's partly my fault."

"You're fault?"

"I kicked you into the girls locker room where Aya was."

"I don't get it." he said, still confused.

"There is a tradition in the Natsume family that a woman is to wed the first man who sees her undressed." Aya explained.

Shinji's mind clicked.

"You mean... because I saw you getting out of the shower..." he started to say.

"After getting knocked into the locker room by me..." Maya groaned.

"You saw me naked, and therefore, by family honor and tradition, you are my fiancée. And I am bound by such to uphold this tradition to its fullest." she smiled.

Family honor. Tradition.

Two things that his cousin Ranma held in high regard. Things that his own father had taught him were of great importance. In fact, everyone in his family had their own views on the subjects, yet they all agreed that these things should be upheld.

But a thought struck Shinji.

"So, you're willing to marry me, because of family honor." Shinji said.

"Yes." she smiled.

_Uh-Oh._ Maya thought, knowing where this was going.

"Do you object?" Aya asked, suddenly upset that he'd want out.

"Well, no, I don't object. Family honor and tradition are important... its just..."

"Just what?"

"I guess I just wanted to be married, or even engaged, to... someone that I... loved." he explained.

Aya's eyes popped open in shock, Maya was actually smiling at that.

"I know it sounds silly, but... that's what I believe."

Aya smiled brightly as she sat down next to Shinji on the bed.

"It's not silly. Its very sweet." she said, wrapping her arm around his, her head on his shoulder. "So, I guess that means I'll have to make you fall in love with me."

_Ohhhhh boy!_ Shinji and Maya mentally groaned in unison.

However, there was a part of him that seemed to like the idea.

"Ah! I see our newcomer patient has awoken." a blond haired woman with a mole on her cheek said as she entered the nurses office.

"Yes, Dr Akagi." Maya said. "He's feeling much better now."

"Well, that's good. And his arms?"

"All better, see?" Aya said as she grabbed both his newly healed arms and wrapped them around her curvy waist.

Naturally this caused Shinji to blush furiously.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lunch time came quickly and Shinji found himself sitting with his new fiancée, her sister, and a guy named Masatake Takayanagi, who seemed a little shocked and sad at what Aya told him.

"Fiancée?" Masatake gasped.

"That's right." Aya gushed as she glomped the boys arm. "He saw me naked."

Both boys suddenly blushed furiously at this.

"Uh, Aya, maybe you shouldn't say that out loud?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, please." Maya said, putting her fork down. "Some of us are trying to eat."

"So... does this mean he's going to join the Jyuukukebu?" Masatake asked.

"The what?" Shinji asked.

"The Jyuukukebu. It's our martial arts group. Right now only the three of us are in it." Aya said.

Shinji had heard that there were different martial arts clubs here, but he didn't expect to find one so quickly.

"Just the three of you?" he asked.

"Yup. Of course you'll join us, won't you?" Aya asked.

"Well... it sounds good. But I have a few questions."

"Of course. Ask anything."

"Well, first of all, whose the head of the club?"

"I am." Maya stated.

Shinji looked at her oddly. How could a three year old be the captain of a high school martial arts club? Ordinarily, it would have been rude to say, but Shinji had to ask.

"Aren't you... a little young to be the captain of a martial arts club?" Shinji asked.

Masatake looked at him and then back at Maya. "You didn't tell him?"

"Didn't really have the chance." Maya said.

"Tell me what?" Shinji asked.

"Maya's ki control allows her to assume the form of a three year old child. It helps conserve her energy." Aya said.

Shinji didn't seem phased by that. He had heard about such things, but never expected to see them.

"So... what do you look like... normally?"

Maya smirked at him as her body suddenly shifted. Her three year old form started growing in size. Her legs lengthened, her arms extended, her height increased, and her bust nearly exploded. Her red and purple shirt and pants that covered her entire frail body, suddenly became a small shirt and skirt, revealing a generous portion of her skin, but gave nothing vital away. When she was finished, she flipped her hair out of her blue eyes, revealing her beautiful 17-year old face to Shinji.

He looked at her in shock, then back to Aya, back to Maya and then back to Aya again. He was silent for several seconds then found his voice.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot." he said to her.

"Any more questions?" Maya asked.

"Why are there only three people in your club?"

"Well, that's due mostly to the fact that a lot of people get recruited into The Enforcement Group."

"That's the school's executive branch." he said.

"Yes. Though to be honest, they're more like thugs and hooligans." Masatake said.

"Really? But they work for the student council."

"Doesn't mean they're champions of justice or anything like that." Aya said.

_Oh... boy. What kind of place have I gotten sent to?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here's the second chapter to my new story. It's a little short, focused mostly on explaining to Shinji why and how he became the girl's fiancée and introducing Shinji to the Jyuukukebu as well as a small overview of what he can expect from his new school.

The third chapter will have more action and interactions with the other students.

For now, just enjoy.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SHINJI TENGE 3**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji Ikari, Tenjho Tenge, Ranma, Love Hina, Appleseed, Inuyasha, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Project A-ko, and GI Joe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lunch ended and Shinji found himself headed for gym class. Unfortunately, he found himself next to a rather familiar pair.

"Well, well, well. It's the newbie." Bob Makihara said.

"Yeah. Just our luck." Souichiro Nagi said.

_Kami-san, it just doesn't stop, does it?_ Shinji groaned.

"Alright, ladies! Today's activity will be... dodgeball!" the coach shouted.

Shinji noticed that some of the students were groaning, some were cheering. He didn't have to guess what the consensus was about this activity, nor who was actually cheering and complaining.

Nearby, the girls class was getting their swimming in.

"So you actually have a fiancée?"

"What's he like?"

"He is buff?"

"Is he smart?"

"Is he drop dead gorgeous?"

The questions flew around Aya one after another and she found herself giggling like crazy at their enthusiasm.

"Does he at least have a name?" another question fired up.

Aya turned to the girl. "His name is Shinji Ikari."

At this, one of the girls head shot up.

_Shinji Ikari. I know that name_. The girl with long black ponytail tied hair and brown eyes thought. _But from where do I know that name?_

While Aya fended off question after question regarding her new beau, the boys dodgeball teams had been selected. Shinji found it almost poetic that he was on opposite sides from both Bob and Nagi.

"LET'S BATTLE!" the coach shouted.

_You have no idea how true that is._ Shinji thought as the two teams started hurling the hard rubber spheres at each other. He wondered if it was the coaches sadistic sense of humor to team up all the enthusiasts against the cynics.

Not having a ball himself, Shinji chose to duck and dodge the assault. He managed to grab one of the balls that had hit a member of his team and tossed it back, nailing an opposing player in the hip.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji noticed that Bob and Nagi seemed to be throwing balls left and right all in an attempt to strike him. Shinji thanked his mother for all her training over the years as he easily dodged the balls. However, he noticed that several members of his own team were getting hit. Worse, they were getting hit and falling to the ground in pain.

_They're crippling strikes_. Shinji thought as he leaped through the air to avoid another barrage.

Eventually, only Shinji was left standing.

"Time to go DOWN!" Bob shouted as he hurled the ball at an almost machine gun velocity directly at Shinji.

The boy just stood his ground.

He stretched out his hand, as if to stop the speeding ball, and succeeding with a loud WHAM! as it connected with his open palm. The ball was stopped in mid-air, and dropped from his palm into his other hand.

He eyed the other team, his face nearly emotionless.

"Let's Play."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the swimming pool, one of the girls looked down through the fence and noticed what was going on down on the lower field.

"HEY! Look at the boys game!" the girl shouted.

"So what?" one of the said, dismissingly.

"It's one guy against a whole team."

The girls still didn't seem that interested. "And?"

"He's winning."

That got their attention.

"WHAT?"

The girls all gathered around the fence and looked out to see that there was indeed a single boy on one side of the field, throwing and hurtling balls at the opposite team.

"Is he alone?"

"Where are his teammates?"

"Over there! They look hurt!"

And indeed they all looked like they were in some form of pain.

"But who's the guy fighting the whole team?"

"He looks new."

"Shinji?" Aya gasped.

"Shinji? Wait... you mean... that's your fiancée?" one of the girls gasped.

"Yes."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji leaped into the air, over the speeding ball and tossed his own at the thrower, nailing the player in the chest before he landed on his own feet. The entire opposing team continued to throw all the balls at Shinji in a vain attempt to hit him. This was a mistake as Shinji was soon left with all the balls on his side of the field.

"Uh..." Bob stated.

"... Oh!" Nagi finished.

_You got that right_. Shinji grinned as he quickly snatched up all the balls he could carry in one shot and started hurling them back at the opposite team.

WHAM! A ball strike to the knees.

BAM! A ball strike in the arm.

SLAM! A ball strike in the leg.

Bob and Nagi watched the display, suddenly realizing that Shinji was dispatching every other member of their team. He was singling them out.

He hefted the last two balls into his hands and glared at the pair.

"Separate. SEPARATE!" Bob shouted as he bolted from Nagi to get distance, harder it was to hit a moving target.

However, that didn't stop Shinji as he hurled the ball at him and nailed his behind, sending him down into the dirt.

Nagi stared at Bob in shock, and then back to Shinji, only to see a red blur a split second before he felt incredible pain in his groin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was sitting in his last class of the day, History.

The teacher was a rather attractive woman with long purple hair and a figure to die for.

"Alright Class! Today we'll be starting a new lesson having to do with The Antranni War, which as many of you might know, happened nearly 15 years ago. But first I want to introduce you to a new student who just happens to be starting today and was late due to a family matter." she said as she held up a card. "So let's all welcome, Mr Ranma Saotome!"

Shinji's head shot up at that name as the slightly older boy with an athletic build, red shirt, and single pigtail stepped into the classroom.

"Hi I'm..."

"Ranma!" Shinji shouted.

"Shinji?" Ranma gasped.

The older boy practically leaped across the room and tackled the younger in a headlock. This quickly caused everyone in class to glare as the pair wrestled with each other.

"I take it you two know each other?" Ms Misato, the teacher, asked with an amused smirk.

"Oh, sorry, Ms Misato." Shinji said as Ranma released him. "Ranma and I haven't seen each other in two years."

"Miss each other that much huh?" she grinned.

"Well, it's pretty difficult to find a good partner nowadays." Ranma replied.

"I suppose so. But no hand-holding in class." she said, trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

Shinji and Ranma suddenly froze as they both realized what she was saying.

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison, sub-consciously separating from each other.

"You mean you thought..."

"That Shinji and I..."

"Where would you..."

"You said he was your partner." Misato smirked.

"SPARRING partner!" Ranma corrected her. "He's my cousin for crying out loud!"

"And I've already got a fiancée!" Shinji declared.

Ranma froze at that little statement.

"You got a what?" the pigtailed boy gasped.

Shinji blushed. "Uh.. It's a complicated story."

Ranma grinned. "Man, Kasumi's going to be heartbroken."

"Stop teasing me!"

The laughter didn't die down for several minutes after that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Class ended and Ranma quickly pulled Shinji behind the school. There was something he had to tell his younger cousin.

"Shinji, there's something I have to tell you." Ranma said.

"Considering what's happened in the last hour, please don't tell me you're gay." Shinji said with some exasperation.

"Well... not exactly."

Shinji regarded him strangely.

"What do you mean... not exactly?"

Ranma sighed as he pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack.

"A couple months back... Pops and I were in China for some special training. We ended up in this weird valley, I forget the name, but it had a lot of these... sacred cursed pools."

"Cursed pools?"

"Yeah, and Pops knocked me into one of them."

Shinji wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"There's like hundreds of these things just laying all over the place. According to our guide, when a person or animal or something or other, falls into one of the pools and drowns, whoever else falls into those pools gets turned into whatever drowned there in the first place."

Shinji just glared at him. He may believe in ki-energy, but a cursed pool was something else.

"Cold water turns them into that, hot water turns them back." Ranma explained.

"And in your case..."

"A redheaded girl." he said with mortification.

Shinji scrunched his lips together like he was sucking on a straw. He then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! Oh, Ranma, man, you... you really had me going for a second." Shinji laughed.

Ranma gave him a sour look. However, it wasn't totally unexpected for him.

"Maybe if I show you." he said as he opened the water bottle and poured it over his head.

Shinji stopped laughing the second Ranma's jet black hair started changing color to bright red. His eyes didn't alter, his chest suddenly expanded a bit, his figure shifted a little, and his face became more effeminate.

Shinji gasped and dropped onto his butt as he was now standing in the presence of a very attractive and rather tough/pissed off looking redhead.

"Oh... My... GOD!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. That's what mom said when she found out." Ranma scoffed, his voice now softer and just a slightly bit higher.

Shinji scrambled to his feet as he as now apologizing profusely to his cousin.

"Ranma, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I mean who wouldn't..."

"Forget it, Shinji." Ranma waved him off. "It's not like I like this! My only consolation is that the same thing happened to Pops."

"Uncle is a girl too?"

"No. He's a giant panda."

"What? A panda?" he gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah. Can't talk or anything, which saved me from having to listen to his repetitive lectures." he said and noticed Shinji's confused look. "What?"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Well, Pops, my mom, and our friends The Tendos. We're staying at their dojo for the time being so that I can get an education here. And now you."

"And you're telling me this, because...?"

"Dude, I trust you a lot more than most people. I figured you had a right to know."

Shinji smiled at that, rather honored that Ranma placed such faith in him.

"Wow. Thanks man." Shinji said. "But you have to admit, this whole thing is..."

"Yeah, I know. Kinda sucks."

"Well, not really."

Ranma gave him a sour look. "What do you mean 'not really'? For crying out loud I'm half girl, Shinji! This is ridiculous! Humiliating!"

"Well, yeah. But now I've got _two_ cousins!" he smiled.

Ranma grimaced before tackling him and putting him in a headlock.

It was at that point that Aya popped through the bushes looking for her fiancée.

"Shinji-kun, are you..." she said as she paused. The wrestling pair did the same.

There was a silence for several seconds, then...

"GET OFF OF MY FIANCÉE!" Aya shouted as she leaped at the girl and kicked he in the head, knocking her away from Shinji.

"OWWW!" Ranma groaned, not expecting such a quick strike from the mystery girl.

"Aya, wait! It's not what you think!" Shinji shouted, trying to stop the fight before it started.

Aya had a look in her beautiful brown eyes, one of both pain and anger. "Then tell me Shinji-kun, what is it? Who is this girl?"

"This is my cousin, Reika. She's new to the academy and is going to be starting soon."

Aya blinked. "Your cousin?"

'_Reika'?_ Ranma thought, blinking as well.

"Yes, Aya." Shinji said as he stood up.

She stared at him in the eyes, noticing nothing but honesty.

She softened and turned to the redhead. "Sorry about that." she said to 'Reika'.

"Don't worry 'bout it." the redhead said, waving her off and holding her jaw.

"You two must be very close then." she smiled sweetly.

"Something like that." 'Reika' said.

"I'm really sorry, Shinji-kun." she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, Aya. It was an honest mistake." he said, blushing slightly as the girl hugged him around the neck. "Is there something you needed?"

"Maybe." she said in a teasing tone. "But actually I wanted to tell you that The Jyuukukebu is having a meeting tomorrow after school. I figured you'd want to be there."

"Of course."

"The what?" Reika asked.

"The Jyuukukebu is one of the martial arts clubs here at the academy. Aya and her sister run it and I just joined today."

"A martial arts club run by girls?" 'Reika' scoffed.

Shinji coughed, realizing that Ranma still had a limited view on women as martial artists, especially given the fact he was a girl now as well.

'Reika' caught herself and smiled. "Sounds fun." she said.

"It is mostly. Maybe you'd like to join us?" Aya asked, then turned to Shinji. "That way you and your cousin can spend more time together."

"Uh, sure." Shinji said.

"Alright then. Meet me tomorrow in front of the school after classes."

"Deal."

"Right. Bye Shinji-kun." she said, kissing him on the cheek before running off.

Shinji blushed a little as her movements caused her short skirt to flip up, giving the boy a teasing flash of her white panties.

It made him wonder if that was intentional.

"Was that your fiancée?" 'Reika' asked.

"Yeah. Aya Natsume. She's..."

"Not bad to look at."

"Ranma!"

"What? I'm just saying..." he said defensively. "By the way..."

"What?"

"'Reika'?" Ranma asked.

"You would have preferred something like Hikaru, or Izumi, or Ryoko?"

"Well... I hadn't actually thought about that."

"Well I did."

"But why did you tell her that?"

"You wanted me to tell my fiancée about my gender-changing cousin? That's your secret and I'll keep it until you're ready to reveal it."

Ranma could only nod his head, once again admitting to himself that Shinji had once again proved to be the smarter of the two. "Good point."

"Besides, I do like having 'two' cousins. Technically speaking."

"Ha. Ha." he laughed weakly.

"Come on. Mom and dad will love to see you again. And I think this is something they should know about as well." Shinji said as he headed out.

"Right. Let's go see Auntie Commando and Uncle Ninja." Ranma said, following his cousin. "Sides I need to get some hot water. And on the way, you can tell me how you got such a cute and athletic fiancée."

"Well, that's complicated."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here it is, chapter three. I hope everyone enjoyed it and like the addition of Ranma now in the story. I tried to be as true to his character as possible. I'll try to get to how he became Shinji's cousin at some point.

And don't worry about Inuyasha and the others, I'll get to them eventually.

The names: Hikaru, Izumi and Ryoko are from Martian Successor Nadesico. They just came to me when I was writing this.

Anyway, if I miss something, I'm sorry. I'm a little rushed on this story.

Please, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SHINJI TENGE**_

by Gunman

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji Ikari, Tenjho Tenge, Ranma, Love Hina, Appleseed, Inuyasha, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Project A-ko, and GI Joe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So let me get this straight." 'Reika' said as they walked back to his cousin's house. "You get a cute, enthusiastic fiancée only because you saw her naked in the girls locker room, after you got knocked into the locker room by her three-year old sister, who is actually 17 years old, while fighting some chick wearing battle armor, who broke your arms because you got in the middle of a fight between her and the three-year old, and the older version of this three-year old healed you after you were told by her sister you were her fiancée."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Shinji exclaimed.

_And all on his first day. _"Man, it sounds like one of mom's bad soaps."

The two cousins laughed as they continued on their way to Shinji's house.

"Oh listen to you! You're like something out of a warped fairy tale. The girl who lives under a curse because of something her father did."

"Will you stop talking about me like I was a girl to start with!"

"Well most people don't believe in curses nowadays. Anyone who sees you like you are now will think you're a girl to start with."

With great reluctance, Ranma 'Reika' Saotome had to admit that this was true.

The pair were about halfway to Shinji's home when their attention was caught by a piercing voice.

"Ah-Ha! Shampoo find you!" a female voice shouted, sending a chill up Reika's spine.

"Oh no." Reika said.

"Huh? Who's this?" Shinji asked.

"Long story." Reika said as the pair turned around to see a shapely young woman with purple hair in a form-fitting Chinese style dress standing before them.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Shinji asked again.

"Really not the time."

"Shampoo have come to claim you as husband!" Shampoo shouted, pointing to Reika.

Shinji looked at his 'female' cousin in shock. "Claim you as husband? She knows?"

Reika nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." Shinji groaned as the amazon moved into a fighting stance. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Something about amazon law. She wants to marry me by fighting me."

"Fight you? So, if she wins, she gets to marry you?" he asked, trying to understand better.

"No." Shampoo said. "If boy wins, Shampoo will marry him."

Shinji blinked. "Huh? But shouldn't that be his choice if he wins?"

"What do you mean if?" Reika asked, sounding annoyed that he thought he'd lose a fight.

"No." Shampoo said.

"But what if you lose?" Shinji asked.

"Then Shampoo commit seppeku."

That left Shinji shocked. _Seppeku? Ritualistic suicide? What the hell?_ "What? Why?"

"If amazon lose to girl, she unworthy and must commit seppeku. If amazon lose to boy, she marry him."

Shinji blinked. "But Reika, I mean Ranma, is both."

"Yes. But boy not here now."

"But then why do you want to fight him? Her?"

"To make girl change back."

Shinji was getting more confused by the second.

"So, let me get this straight: if it's a girl you're fighting, and you lose, you kill yourself, but if it's a boy and you lose, you marry him?"

"Yes."

"Then what if the girl you're fighting loses?"

"Girl must change back to boy, if fallen into cursed spring."

_Boy, covered everything, haven't you?_ He thought. "You're serious."

"Shampoo is." she nodded.

_And she likes talking in the Third person I see._ "And if she changes back into a boy, and loses then what?"

"Shampoo challenge to Fight of Marriage."

"Fight of Marriage?"

"Amazon victor can claim right to marry person of choosing, if win."

_You have got to be kidding._ "Wait!" Shinji said, getting in between both Reika and Shampoo.

"What?" Reika asked.

"You can't fight her." Shinji stated.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll win."

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't you get it? I'm betting she knows you're the better fighter, because she wants to marry you. If you win in this fight, as a girl she has to kill herself, and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Of course not."

"But if she wins, while you're still a girl, she can make you change back to a boy, at which point having won, she'll change the rules so you'll have to marry her."

"That can't be legal."

"It may not be legal, here, but she doesn't care about that. Her laws see it as real."

"Huh? Her laws?"

_Jeez, Ranma, haven't you been listening?_ "Reika, she knows about your curse, then she knows you're a boy, which means that she wants to fight you regardless of the fact you're a girl now."

"Huh?"

Shinji's expression turned sour. He couldn't believe how dense his cousin was sometimes.

"The only way I see for you to get out of this is for you to not fight."

"WHAT?"

"Look, I'm not up on all the aspects of Amazon law, but just from listening to what she's said, I don't think there's a way for you to get out of being married to her."

"So you want me to what? Not fight? Throw the fight? That's dishonorable!"

"It's either that or be married to someone you don't want to be married to."

"Like you?" Reika stated.

"My situation is different." he countered, sounding a little offended.

"How so?"

"Well for one thing, I'm not fighting anyone."

"Not good enough." Reika shot back.

"It's a family tradition, not clan law."

"Still not good enough." she said, crossing her arms over her expanded chest.

Shinji sighed. "Right now I've got nothing to complain about having a fiancée like Aya."

Reika seemed satisfied by that answer, but before he could say anything, a new player emerged onto the field.

"Now I will kill you, boy, for trying to take my beloved Shampoo!" A young Chinese man shouted as he leaped through the air and landed not a couple meters from Shinji. He was glaring at the young teen, which Shinji found unbelievable due to his incredibly thick glasses.

"Huh? Me?" Shinji gasped as he noticed the man staring at him. He had long black hair, dressed in a white and ivory colored Chinese outfit, large oversized sleeves and blue pants and slippers.

However, Shampoo was getting mad at this.

"Stupid Mousse! Not Him. Her!" Shampoo shouted, pointing to the redheaded girl next to Shinji.

"I may not be smart, but I'm not that dumb. I'm here to kill the boy who stole you from me." he said.

Shinji looked at Reika and suddenly realized that even if this guy had a vision problem, he could distinguish for himself the difference between males and females. Which meant he mustn't know about Ranma's curse. And it was _Ranma's_ curse.

Mousse leaped into the air and threw his arms out at Shinji. A series of bladed weapons attached to chains shot out of his over-sized sleeves at the young man.

"Oh, hell." Shinji gasped as he leaped out of the weapons line of fire, narrowly avoiding the sharp bladed weapons, which seemed to vary slightly. Shinji could make out a spike ball and chain, a few different knives, some with serrated edges, and some that looked like spear tips. _How was he hiding all of these weapons in just his sleeves?_ Shinji wondered as he continued to dodge the weapons.

Reasoning with this guy was out of the question, since he was dead set on his death. Or worse.

Mousse retracted the weapons and charged at the young man again. Shinji dodged the blades again, jumping up and twisting through the air with fluid grace that stunned the young redhead and the amazon who was watching.

_Wow. He's gotten better._ Reika thought as he kept his eyes glued to the pair.

_Who is this boy?_ Shampoo wondered as she watched the fight.

_I've got to end this fight. Mom's waiting for me at home_. Shinji thought as he leaped through the air and grabbed one of Mousse's chained weapons. He rebounded off a tree and flew behind Mousse, twirling the chain so that it wrapped around the near-sighted young man. He ricocheted off the other trees and pulled hard, tightening the chain around the Chinese fighter. He grabbed several of the out-shot weapons and staked them to the ground, effectively making the young man immobile.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mousse shouted as he struggled against him bonds.

"Can't. I don't feel like being attacked again. Sorry, but I have to go now. Hope to see you again." he said. _Though I doubt you can see me with those glasses._ He thought as he walked back to where both a stunned Reika and Shampoo were standing.

"Man! That was incredible, Shinji! You really have been keeping up with your training haven't you?" Reika cheered.

"One of the benefits of having a legendary soldier as a mother." Shinji grinned.

"Well, now that bad Mousse is tied up, we can fight!" Shampoo said, turning to Reika.

"Oh, no. I... think I hear my mom calling me! Shinji, I got to go, call you later!" Reika shouted as she ran off.

"Come back husband!" Shampoo shouted at Reika. She turned back to Shinji. "You fight very well, cousin of Ranma. Bye." she said with a wink as she ran off.

_Man! And here I thought I had trouble with a new fiancée_. Shinji thought as he left to go home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Currently Shinji was in his room just finishing his homework when he felt something tinge at the back of his neck. He smiled as he recognized it.

_Sensei_. He thought as he looked at the sword hanging over his bed. It was a katana of exquisite craftsmanship. A black lacquered sheath, etched with a white flowing lotus pattern, housed a curved blade of polished steel bound to a kanji-embroidered hilt. It was a magnificent sword, his birthday gift from his mentor. The sword's name was Yuuki (valor)

He grabbed the sword and raced downstairs. When he arrived, he saw his mother and father sitting in the living room across from a young woman, older than himself, with black hair and eyes and a very elegant look to her. She was dressed in a traditional Chinese gi, her own sword sitting by her side.

"Shinji." Motoko Aoyama said as she set her tea cup down on the coffee table.

"Motoko-sense." Shinji bowed to his sensei.

She smiled as she picked up her sword, pulled the blade from it's sheath and lunged at the boy. Shinji countered by pulling his own sword free and clashed against her own

"You have much explaining to do, Ikari-kun." Motoko Aoyama said as she pushed against his sword.

"I'm sure I do, sensei." Shinji replied as he side stepped the slightly older woman, separating from her for a second.

A gunshot cut their little fight short. The pair turned to see Deunan Knute Ikari with a smoking gun in her hand.

"Not... in... my house! Take it outside." the female soldier said.

"Right." Shinji said.

"Sorry." Motoko said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once the pair were outside on the lawn, they blasted away at each other, slicing, cutting, swiping and just going all out against each other.

"I hear you have a fiancée." Motoko said as she leaped away from the boy to avoid his sword.

Shinji grinned a little. "Yeah. It was kinda unexpected."

"So how did this happen?"

"I saw her naked."

That was probably the wrong thing to say, especially to her.

"YOU WHAT!" she shouted as she rushed forward and savagely struck at his own sword.

Shinji should have figured that was the wrong thing to say. Motoko's sensibilities were from a more 'feudal' era, as such she was inclined to act on them.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Shinji shouted as he blocked all her attacks as best he could.

"That would be your only saving grace!" she shouted as she knocked the sword from his hands, knocking him back onto his rear. "Do you yield?"

"Never." Shinji said, glaring defiantly at the woman, her sword thrust into his chin.

She smiled. "I admire your courage, Shinji. But you are beaten."

"Wanna bet?" he asked as he pulled something from behind his back and tossed it in her face.

Her eyes focused on the object, before shrieking and passing out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Sensei? Are you alright?" Shinji asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Motoko realized that she was back in the house, and now lying on her back on the couch. She glared at Shinji, rather annoyed.

"That wasn't fair, Shinji."

"You're the one who told me to use my opponents weaknesses against them. You used my own inexperience, I used your fear of turtles." he said with a smile as he held up the mechanical turtle that Su had made for him.

"Get that thing away from me!" she cried as she backed up towards the edge of the couch.

Shinji just smiled as he watched his sword teacher panic. He liked seeing her like this. It was just do damn funny.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Shinji left his sensei and went to answer it. But his mother had beaten him to it.

"I'm here to see Shinji Ikari." the boy heard a voice say.

"Aunt Washu?" he gasped.

"Shinji-kun!" the tall red-haired woman shouted as she moved past Deunan and embraced the young man tightly.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I have a new invention I want to show you."

Shinji quickly bolted out of her arms and ducked behind the couch.

"Shinji?" the two women cried in unison.

"Oh, NO! The last time you said that, I spent six months in the Warring States Period!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**The** **Sengoku period** (

Japanese????, _Sengoku-jidai_) or **Warring States period**, was a period of civil war in the history of Japan that spanned from the middle 15th to the early 17th centuries. It started in the late Muromachi period in 1467 with the Onin War (1467-1478), lasting through the entire Azuchi-Momoyama period, until finally peace and order was achieved in 1615 of the Edo period.

It was in this time that many demons and monsters were trying to exert their control of the people. They were opposed by a unique team of heroes, of which Shinji had joined when he was teleported into the middle of a vicious fight between the group and a rival gang of demons lead by the sinister and power hungry Naraku.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I said I was sorry!" Washu said.

"You're lucky I found some good people to help me, if those demons and monsters had their way I'd have been dead and dust long ago." Shinji said, remaining behind the couch, his sword clutched tightly in his hands.

"See? You made some new friends." Washu said.

Shinji groaned, but knew she was right. While the half-dog demon and the priest were a little odd, Shinji had at least been able to meet the other two, who were far nicer._ Sango and Kagome. Wonder what ever happened to..._ he paused in thought as he remembered that girl from the academy, the one with the ponytail. He shook his head. _It still couldn't be._

"So, what's for dinner?" Washu asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Italian!" Deunan said. "And while we're eating, Shinji can explain exactly what happened on his first day at Toujou Academy. And how he got a fiancée."

Shinji groaned again, realizing that this would be a very long night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this.

The 'Fight of Marriage' idea was borrowed by a fanfic called Shinji Saotome in which a pair of amazons challenged Shinji to a FoM because they knew he couldn't beat them.

I also hope that everyone wasn't too disappointed with the Shinji/Mousse fight. I tried to make it as extensive as possible, but also entertaining and believable. Or at least as believable as I could for an anime fanfiction.

Also, I made sure to include three characters: Shampoo, Motoko, and Washu, as well as an explanation as to how he met Sango and the others. I also tried to keep their personalities as best I could to their original ones. (Though the Washu scene was a bit short I admit) The next chapter will have a better explanation as to what Sango's doing here in this time. Although, some with creative thinking might come up with a believable reason on their own.

Furthermore, the whole conversation between Shinji and Shampoo over Amazon law was pretty much taken from some of the fanfictions, not the anime or manga itself.

Please read and extensively review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SHINJI TENGE**_

_Chapter 5_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji Ikari, Tenjho Tenge, Ranma, Love Hina, Appleseed, Inuyasha, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Project A-ko, and GI Joe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari walked to Toujou Academy with a slightly sluggish pace to his step. Last night his sword mentor Motoko Aoyama and his genius scientist aunt Washu had come by for a visit and the group had spent most of the night talking about everything and anything.

Most of the conversation was peppered with questions as to how Shinji's first day of school went, and how he had managed to get a fiancée as well. Shinji had actually said that to stun his parents, and it had worked like a charm. Because to be honest, he was still mixed about having a fiancée so early in his life. While it didn't seem like a bad thing, and he liked the affection that she had given him, he realized he was too young for marriage. It was something he would have to talk to her about when next he saw her.

Shinji's story left a lot to be desired, and it took Washu thoroughly examining Shinji's arms to confirm what he said was the truth. Motoko for her part had heard of the Natsume clan and was well aware of some of their traditions, such as the fiancée part where Shinji say the girl naked. She even accepted his reason why that had happened.

He told them about the school, it's rules, the different martial arts clubs, how he happened to join one, his new enemies Bob and Nagi, and the hysterics that Ranma caused during class and after school when he arrived. He didn't tell them about his cousin's curse, keeping his promise to let the boy/girl reveal that in his own time.

His parents were for the most part impressed at Shinji's good use of common sense and analytical thinking of dealing with the amazon Shampoo and his fight with the nearsighted Mousse. Though they were concerned a bit for him that so much had happened to him on his first day. More so in regards to the rules and activities of the Academy itself. They obviously hadn't counted on the most reputed Academy in the country being so... wild.

Even with their reputation for excellent martial arts clubs, this was a little much.

The boy had eventually turned in for the night and was now up and on his way to school for another adventure filled day.

"Shinji!"

The boy looked back to see his cousin, Ranma, running up to him.

"Ranma! Hey!" Shinji smiled at the boy. "Good to see you're a boy again."

"You're telling me." the pigtailed fighter huffed. "I managed to loose Shampoo before I got back to the Tendo training hall. But I'm worried she might know about our being friends with them."

"Hmm. Well, can't worry about that now."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, we're almost to the school, you'll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours worrying about it so much."

"Ha. Ha. Funny man." his cousin chuckled as he slapped him on the back.

The pair made their way to the entrance of the walled off Academy grounds and Shinji paused when he noticed an attractive young woman with blue-gray hair waiting at the entrance.

"Ah. Fancy meeting you here, newbie." Biko said with a grin.

"Ms Daitokuji." Shinji acknowledged with a bow.

"Call me Biko." she said with a smile.

"Ms Biko. I almost didn't recognize you without your battle suit. Can I help you with something?"

_Boy, naive much?_ "Actually, I've come for a rematch."

"Rematch?" Shinji gasped. Ranma poised himself, not liking the sound of that. "But... why?"

"Why? You have to ask?"

"Actually I do. I didn't beat you, just got in the middle of your fight with Maya. You broke both my arms if you remember."

She nodded her head. "I do remember. Regardless, your interference gave her the time to compose herself and defeat me, and that has pissed me off slightly. I'll deal with her eventually, but for now I decided some payback was in order. For you."

"I'm a little short this week."

"Yeah, under 5 feet." she gibbed.

"4'10", to be precise, but I'm Japanese and 14 years old, so it's better than most."

Biko waved off his attempt at humor. "Please meet my Battlebot."

The ten foot mechanical behemoth suddenly rose up from behind the wall she was standing against and stepped forward to tower over Shinji and Ranma. It was mostly silver and battleship gray with a single large eye on it's head. It had a gattling gun for a right arm and it's left arm was a spiked fist.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ranma gasped.

"Actually, she's not." Shinji said as he handed his backpack to his cousin.

"Just who the hell is this crazy girl?" he asked, accepting it.

"Biko Daitokuji. She's the heir to one of the largest weapons manufacturers on the planet."

"And she wants to fight you?"

"Something like that."

"Isn't this a little unfair?" he asked, indicting the robot.

"Welcome to Toujou Academy."

Just then, Shampoo arrived.

"Now Shampoo have you!" the Amazon shouted to Ranma as she took a fighting stance.

"Can we do this some other time?" the exasperated pigtailed boy asked. Right now he had other problems on his mind.

The Chinese girl looked at him oddly. "Why?"

Ranma pointed at the giant robot.

"What this ugly thing?" she gasped as she backed away a couple steps.

"Something that's after me." Shinji said as he bolted away from the pair, lunging at the robot and diving quickly between its legs. He rolled forward and sprang back to his feet, taking off in a dead run towards the academy itself.

"SHINJI!" Ranma shouted as the robot turned around and gave chase to Shinji.

"It's after me, Ranma! Stay there!" the boy called back.

"Like hell!" the pigtailed boy shouted as he bolted after the robot that was after his cousin.

_He very brave_. Shampoo thought as the pair ran off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Here he comes." Bob Makihara said to his friend as he pulled back around the corner of the building.

"Finally. We're gonna get the little punk!" Souichiro Nagi grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Any second now. Any second." Bob said, hearing Shinji's footsteps getting closer.

"Now!" Nagi shouted as the pair started their lung.

However, before they could even get out from behind the building, a hail of bullets shattered the stone wall they were behind.

On instinct they pulled back to avoid getting their brains splattered all over the school yard.

"What the hell..." Bob gasped as Shinji came barreling around the corner, skidding across the ground and then taking off into a dead run around the building.

Just then, the giant robot turned the corner and continued after him.

"What in..." Nagi gasped.

"... God's name!" Bob finished.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"Must have been following him."

Nagi looked at his friend. "And You Didn't Hear It Coming?" Nagi shouted.

Shinji continued running, but the robot was slowly catching up.

_This is just great! Second day of school and I get a crazed robot after me, built by a woman who is pissed at me for interrupting a fight she was in. How can this get any worse?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Deep beneath the grounds of the Toujou Academy, a creature was traveling along it's chosen path. It's years of searching had nothing to show for it. Still it continued.

Suddenly it paused.

_What issss thissss? I ssssensssse a pressssence. Where? Above? Then above I sssshall go._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji continued running as he suddenly heard the Battlebot open fire with its gattling gun. Worse, he looked ahead and saw a female student with long black hair in the same line of fire as himself.

_DAMN IT! Biko's going to get these students killed just to get to me. _

Shinji pushed himself harder to get ahead of the Battlebot.

"AAAAHHHH!" the girl shouted as the bullets whizzed around her. "What the hell is that?" she shouted to no one in particular as she suddenly noticed the boy rapidly approaching her. "Huh?"

"Don't move!" the boy shouted as he continued to run.

"Don't whaaaaaaa!" she shouted as he scooped her up in his arms and continued running.

"Hang on!" he said, not caring that the extra weight was slightly slowing him down as the advancing robot continued after him.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, mildly struggling in the boys grip.

"Trying to get you clear of this!" he shouted as he quickly turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. "Here you go." he said as he set her down.

"Uh... thank you." she said, noticing he was rather winded.

"No problem. Excuse me, I've got to go." he said before taking off in the opposite direction.

The Battlebot caught a glimpse of him and gave chase, away from the girls position.

"That's one of Biko's robots, I'm sure of it." she said. _And that boy, he saved me._

"Raye!" a female voice shouted as the girl turned to see her tall friend with the ponytail run up to her. "Raye, are you alright? I saw that robot chasing you and... where's the boy who saved you?"

"Come on, Lita, he's in trouble!" the girl said as she grabbed the girls hand and took off after him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya and Aya were walking back from the forest. Maya was in her 17-year old body and both of them looked a little battle ravaged.

"I can't believe those gombas! Trying to get us in an ambush!" Aya huffed as she held her hand over her chest, covering the exposed area where a sword had opened her shirt, but miraculously hadn't cut into her skin at all.

"Really." Maya groaned as she wiped the blood off her sword. Her mini-skirt and loose-tied shirt had seen better days, but she was good to start with. The two strands of hair on her head, that shot up farther than the rest of her hair and looked like antenna, had amazingly sustained no damage. "It seems that's the only way they can inflict any damage upon us. You do have a change of clothes in your locker, right?"

"Yes." Aya said. Then she smiled. "Unless Shinji's around."

"And then he won't be the only one staring at your exposure." she chuckled.

Sounds of a machine gun caught the girls attention.

"Speaking of Shinji." Maya said as she saw the boy running at full speed with a ten-foot robot on his heels. "Looks like Biko's upset with him."

"SHINJI-KUN!" Aya shouted as she took off after the boy.

"And here we go." she said as she bolted after her sister.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji suddenly found himself cornered at miniature cul-de-sac as the Battlebot approached him.

"Trapped." Shinji groaned as he turned around. "Fine. Let's get it on!"

The Battlebot leveled it's gun and opened fire, only to have Shinji leap forward and roll under it's large legs. However, instead of trying to run, Shinji staying underfoot, as it were, as the Battlebot tried in vain to aim its gattling gun at the target. However, it's gun arm didn't bend that far down and continued to spew out bullets without coming close to hitting the target.

_I was right._ Shinji thought as he remained underneath the bot itself. _Its not designed to aim down at itself for any reason whatsoever. Now all I have to do is wait until..._

Suddenly, the gattling gun stopped firing, a repetitive clicking sound emanating from it.

_It's out of ammo_. Shinji grinned as he quickly made a break for it.

The Battlebot's sensors detected the running boy and turned around to give chase.

"Well, that's one problem solved." he gasped as he continued to run.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The girl ran through the school grounds desperately trying to find Shinji.

_I can't believe I didn't recognize him yesterday!_ She mentally scolded herself. _I mean hell he saved my life more than once, how could I forget that? I've got to find him! I've got to talk to him! It was bad enough when he had to leave but..._

Suddenly she paused as she sighted her target running like wind.

_There he is! But why is he..._

Then she saw the ten-foot Battlebot that was chasing him.

_Oh...my...god!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji ground to a halt, turning around to face the giant robot as it advanced upon him.

"Let's hope I'm right about this!" he groaned as he bolted towards the robot at top speed.

He was ten feet away from it when he dropped to the ground and slid along it, passing under the robot and then springing up to stand. He spun around and leaped at the Battlebot, jumping up high enough to grab onto its back and hoist himself up to the head. The Battlebot, not having specific sensors, didn't detect Shinji until it had reached its head.

_Aunt Washu better have been right about this_. Shinji thought as he gripped one of the panels on the Battlebot's neck and ripped it off. He shoved his hand into the casing and pulled out a mess of wire and cables.

The second the Battlebot realized that Shinji was on its back, it started gyrating and shaking to get him tossed off.

_Come on! Come on!_ He mentally screamed as he savagely yanked the wiring out. Sparks shot out of the hole he had made and caused the Battlebot to slow down as its movements become rather jerky.

Shinji leaped off the Battlebot as the mechanoid fell onto it's face.

"Thank god that's over." he said as he noticed several people running up to him.

"Shinji!" "Are you alright?" "Did that thing hurt you?" "What happened?" "How did you beat it?" the gaggle of people assembled around the tired-looking boy.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. The robot belongs to Biko Daitokuji. And I just pulled the wires out of its head." Shinji answered, holding some of the wires in his hand.

Gathered around him he noticed his cousin Ranma, the Amazon Shampoo, his fiancée Aya and her sister Maya, the raven-haired girl he saved, a taller ponytailed girl he didn't know and another girl with a ponytail whom he did know.

_It can't be. Is that..._ but his thought was cut off as Aya threw herself at Shinji, planting a huge wet kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Shinji-kun! I was so worried about you! Are you alright? That nasty robot didn't hurt you did it?" Aya gushed as she glomped him hard.

However, because of the glomp Shinji couldn't really answer.

"You know he might be able to answer better if you let him breath." Maya groaned as everyone watched the boy struggle for air while buried in her bosom.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Aya said as she loosened up her grip on the poor boy.

"No...(pant).. Problem." Shinji gasped as other students started gathering around them.

Suddenly, the Battlebot's back-up system kicked in. It rose up off the ground and clenched its spiked fist, ready to strike at the group.

Shinji and company spun around to stare at the slowly advancing robot.

"And here we go again." Shinji groaned.

However, the Battlebot never got it's second chance to attack as the entire ground started to shake. Suddenly the ground beneath the Battlebot exploded open as a gigantic creature caught the robot between it's teeth and rocketed fifty feet into the air.

Everyone watched as the gigantic snake-like creature bit the Battlebot in two and tossed it away before lowering its head down towards the group of assembled humans.

The other students had bolted away when the snake had appeared, but Shinji and his friends didn't move.

"What the HELL is that!" Lita shouted.

"It's a giant snake, what do you think it is?"

"You!" the snake suddenly spoke, staring right at Shinji.

"Huh? Me?" the startled boy asked.

"You are... the one... I ssssseek!"

"What are you talking about? For that matter, you can talk?"

"Unimportant. All that mattersssss issss that you are coming with me."

"I don't think so!" Aya shouted as she hugged the boy protectively.

"I do." the snake said as it lunged for Shinji with its open mouth.

The whole group quickly dodged and narrowly avoided the snakes open jaw. It was quicker than they expected and the group was split in half as the giant 95 foot snake swivelled around and turned back to take another shot at Shinji.

Shinji was still wrapped in Aya's arms as they struggled to stand up. The snake lunged at them as the boy suddenly pushed the girl away.

"Aya, move!" Shinji shouted as he pushed her away and jumped into the air with all his might to narrowly avoid the snakes mouth as it passed beneath him. He landed on the snakes back, its forward momentum caused him to roll and tumble across its scaly skin.

"We have to stop that thing!" Maya shouted as she channeled her ki-energy into her sword and leaped at the snake.

"Lita, come on!" Raye shouted as the pair pulled their rather fancy pens out of their pockets and activated them. "MARS TRANSFORMATION!" Raye shouted, instantly surrounded by reddish energy that changed her clothes into a cute red and white sailor fuku with a red mini-skirt and high heels.

"JUPITER TRANSFORMATION!" Lita shouted, herself surrounded in greenish energy that changed her clothes into a form-fitting green and white sailor fuku with a green skirt and ankle-high boots.

Aya grabbed her own sword and leaped at the snake, her ki-energy focused through it to slice at the snakes skin, actually peeling it.

Ranma and Shampoo kept leaping at the giant snake, kicking it as best they could, but unable to make little more than dents in it's skin.

Shinji was riding on the snakes back, slowly climbing towards the head of the creature.

However, the girl who had been searching for Shinji was statue-still.

_I have to help him. I have to. But.. How? _

The group continued attacking the giant snake and both trying and failing to take it down. Even Raye and Lita's attacks, fire and lightning respectively, were virtually useless.

_I... Have... To... HELP!_ The girl mentally screamed as her entire body suddenly exploded with ki-energy.

Shinji was the only one to notice, especially from his vantage atop the snake.

The girl's school clothes blasted apart, her entire body becoming clad in black and pink skin-tight clothing. A giant boomerang materialized on her back. The grin that spread across her lips threatened to split her face.

"I'm baaaaaack!" she said as she gripped her boomerang and with a mighty toss launched it at the giant snake. "Shinji, look out!" she shouted as the weapon spun wildly through the air and slammed into the snake's head, imbedding itself not ten feet from where Shinji had climbed up.

Everyone paused as the snake suddenly went limp and fell to the ground.

"And here we go." Shinji groaned as he leaped from the snakes head just as it hit the ground. He hit the ground and tumbled until he came to an abrupt stop.

When the dust cleared, everyone cautiously headed towards the head of the giant snake where they found the girl pulling her boomerang out of the snakes head.

Shinji walked right up to her.

"Sango? It is you, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, Shinji." she smiled as she shoved the boomerang into the ground and wrapped her arms around the boy. "Oh my god, it's good to see you."

"You too." Shinji said, hugging her back. "But... how did you..."

"How did I what?"

"The last time I saw you, you were back in the Warring States Era with Inuyasha and the others. How did you get here?"

"You know, for a while I didn't know. I have all these memories of everyone before. You, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, everyone. I was so confused at how I knew all those people, and where it was that I remembered you from, especially since I figured I'd never met you before coming to this academy. Then suddenly, last night, it came to me. I remembered everything."

"You remembered?" he paused for a second. "Does that mean..."

"Yeah. Somehow I got reincarnated and ended up here, and... honestly that's the only thing I can think of how this happened."

Shinji looked at her in shock. "Reincarnated? But you didn't believe in that stuff!"

"Well, Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation after she died, you know, for good, so I know it's not impossible. And I'm sure I didn't use that ancient well that Kagome always did."

_Wish I could have. It would have been easier than waiting for Aunt Washu to come and pick me up. _Shinji thought internally with some sadness, remembering how disappointed he had been when he tried and failed to go through with Kagome herself. He was at least lucky he was able to send a letter with her through the well to his family so they could retrieve him.

"I was going to say, that would have been the only other way you could have gotten here." Shinji said.

"I wish. Up till this point, it's still been her and Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Yeah, how is that guy doing? He ever get that haircut?" the boy joked.

"Not that I know of. And what do you mean 'Guy'? He's still a half-demon you know."

"I've met guys who were less civil than him." he informed her.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Haven't been at this academy long, have you?"

Suddenly, Aya and the others appeared behind the giant snake's head and froze.

"Shinji-kun!" Aya shouted.

"Oh, no." Shinji groaned when he realized he was still wrapped in Sango's arms.

"I'm worried sick about you riding a giant snake, and here I find you in the arms of another woman!" she cried as she pulled Shinji out of Sango's embrace and wrapped her own arms protectively around his body from behind.

"Oh, that's right, you've got a fiancée." Sango giggled.

"Just what are your intentions towards my Shinji-kun?" Aya practically growled.

"Sango's an old friend of mine."

"From where?"

"We met during the Warring States Era." Sango said.

"Huh? But that was like... nearly 600 years ago." Raye said.

"Pretty much."

"How..." Lita asked.

"Long story, not worth going into right now."

"Why's that, cuz?" Ranma asked.

"Because we've got classes to go to."

The group looked at their watches, or those of them that wore watches, and realized they were all late for class. Even so, they all walked back to the Academy's main building.

"But why was that snake after you?" Sango asked.

"You're asking the wrong person." Shinji replied, Aya possessively holding his hand.

"But... it did come after you." Raye stated.

"And I have no idea why." the boy replied.

The group continued to talk about this entire bizarre affair, even as the other students watched with awe at what the group had accomplished. Biko herself was rather put-out at the fact that her Battlebot had been first neutralized by the 'punk kid' as she mentally referred to him as, then destroyed by a giant snake that was apparently after him. She had been close enough to witness both events, but could not have anticipated the outcome.

_Who is this boy?_ She thought with aggravation. _And why would that snake have been after him? There is definitely more to this boy than meets the eye._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone wasn't bored with this chapter. I tried to make it as fun and entertaining as possible, adding a couple new characters. I also hope that you don't mind, but I'm going to be adding a few more characters before all of this is said and done with.

I have ideas for a couple of them, and they all look promising. Hoping for more romantic/humourous interactions between the group.

As for the giant snake, it's just part of a larger story arc that I'm writing up in regards to Shinji's origins and his true powers.

Please read and review. Extensive reviews welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

_**SHINJI TENGE**_

**Chapter 6**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji Ikari, Tenjho Tenge, Ranma, Love Hina, Appleseed, Inuyasha, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Project A-ko, and GI Joe.

Ikari Zero: I had just planned for Sango to be in this story, but I suppose I could add a couple others. Kagome would be the first on my list. I'll see what I can do about that though.

Shinji the good sharer: Don't worry. I've put in your 'How Shinji met Kasumi' idea, but it's at the end of this story.

Xon's Letztes Gestell: Don't worry about Shinji's height. I'll be addressing that problem in this chapter. And the snake-part in the last chapter was meant for a larger part of this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"First of all, we would like to welcome all our new members." Maya Natsume, now in her busty 17-year old body, said as she stared at the group assembled around her in the main room of an abandoned shrine just on the outskirts of the city.

There was the usual members: her sister Aya Natsume and academic fighter Masatake Takayanagi.

Up until now the trio had been the only members of The Jyuukukebu.

However, that had changed when Aya and Shinji met. A little pressuring, more like sweet-talking, and Aya had succeeded in getting him to join up with their group.

But with Shinji came a whole new group of individuals to the table.

There was Shinji's cousin, Ranma, a girl named Sango who Shinji also knew, resident students Raye Hino and Lita Kino, and new transfer student Shampoo from China.

Because of this, the club had increased to triple its former size.

"Masatake has already taken everyone's name," Maya said, looking over to the young man, who nodded and held up the clip-boarded list in his hand. "So, let's go around the room and everyone can introduce themselves, tell the others who you are, what style you study, and why you want to join." she said. _As if I didn't know._ She thought, looking at Shinji, who was apparently the reason most of the new female bodies were present. "Let's start with you." Maya said, pointing to Shinji.

The young man stood up.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. I enrolled in Toujou Academy this week. I study the Arashikage ninja style of my father, the Shinmei Ryuu sword style taught to me by my sensei Motoko Aoyama, and commando styles from my mother. As to why I want to join..." he paused a second and looked over at Aya, who waved and smiled at him. "...well, I figured that joining a martial arts club would be pointless unless I liked and respected the people in it." he said carefully choosing his words.

Maya and the others smiled at that honest statement. He had explained his reasons to the group, and did it in such a way that he was giving compliments but not necessarily to a specific person. She also noticed the stares he got, presumably from the styles he studied. Ninja and commando styles, as well as samurai style fighting that required ki-control.

_Definitely an interesting young man._ "Alright. And you, miss?" Maya said to Sango

"I am Sango Amaki." the girl with the boomerang said as she stood up. "And I was a demon-hunter in my former life, back during the days of the Warring States Era, roughly 600 years ago. Which is where I met, Shinji-kun." she said with a smile to the boy. "I am proficient in Jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do, and my preferred weapons are a katana and Hiraikotsu, this giant boomerang here." she said as she hefted the large bone-made weapon.

"Welcome." Maya said with a bow. "Next?" she said, looking at Ranma.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, student of the Anything Goes styles of martial arts and Shinji's cousin." the ponytailed young man said. "I've been traveling the world for several years with my father and have come here to attend Toujou Academy to get an education at my mothers insistence."

"Uh, Ranma-san?" Aya asked, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm just curious, but where is Reika-san?"

"Reika-san?"

"Shinji-kun's female cousin that we met yesterday. Shouldn't she be here as well?"

Ranma was a little panicked at that. He didn't trust all these people he had just met, and looked to Shinji for help. The young Ikari stood up.

"Reika is spending time with her parents on an errand." Shinji said. "I didn't see anything wrong with extending the invitation to her brother."

Aya and the others seemed to accept that, but Maya was a little suspicious. It could have been her imagination, but she felt as if Shinji was... lying?

_But that can't be right. Shinji wouldn't lie, unless he was protecting Reika from something. Or is it Ranma he's protecting?_ She thought.

"And you, Miss?" Maya said to Raye.

"I'm Raye Hino. Shinto priestess and a current black belt in karate and kung fu." Raye said, not saying that the real reason she was joining The Jyuukukebu was to get closer to Shinji. Like Maya she had sensed that there was something unique about the boy. She just didn't know what. "And as some of you may have guessed, I have special skills attuned to the power of fire."

Maya and the others accepted that as the lilac haired young woman turned to Lita.

"And what about you?"

"I'm Lita Kino. I'm a third degree black belt in karate, I also study Tae Kwon Do, Chinese kung fu, jujitsu, Thai kickboxing, and Judo. And with all due modesty, I'm tops in the Academy's cooking class." she said to the group. "And like my friend Raye, I have special abilities as well, but my powers are lightning based."

Everyone looked to both her and Raye and realized that they would explain their unique talents further at a later date. With their willingness to join The Jyuukukebu, there was no rush to find out the truth about their special talents.

"And what about you, Miss?" Maya said to the last member of the new group.

"Me Shampoo. Me from China." the young woman with the long purple hair and Chinese dress said in broken English. It was clear she had little knowledge of other languages, but that didn't seem to stop her enthusiasm. "Me know all Chinese-style fighting, and am quite strong." she smiled. "Me am here to get smarter and find husband." she said looking at Ranma, who shrunk under her gaze.

However, what she didn't tell anyone was that she was also here to get closer to Shinji. While she considered Ranma her first choice for a potential husband, after seeing Shinji in action, she began to consider him as a second choice should Ranma prove to be... unwilling. It seemed that Shinji was at least more intelligent, quite agile, fearless, and a skilled fighter as well.

With the last of the new club members having announced their identities and skills to each other, the next order of business... was social interaction.

"Now that everyone knows each other, we have refreshments over on the table." Maya said.

While the group got more acquainted with each other, Maya, Aya and Masatake talked in private.

"This is impressive. Our club has virtually tripled in size." Masatake said.

"And they're all highly skilled fighters as well." Maya stated.

"Some with special skills even."

"What's more, they all seem genuine in their willingness to join us." she explained.

"But do they know the real purpose of this club?" he asked.

"They will. After that, if they want to leave, then we can't stop them." Maya said. "What we do is more like a war than being in a simple club for each others protection."

"Looks like we'll have to address each new member personally."

"Looks like."

Maya then noticed that her sister was looking at Shinji with some worry while he was talking to his cousin Ranma and Sango.

"What's wrong Aya?" Maya asked.

"I'm still a little confused as to why that giant snake tried to capture Shinji-kun." Aya said.

"Yeah. Which begs the question: how would it have carried Shinji away? It didn't have any arms." Masatake said.

"Uh... in it's mouth?" Aya asked teasingly.

"The obvious conclusion." Maya said.

"But what if there are others?" Aya asked, obviously concerned.

"We'll deal with it when and if the time comes." Maya replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Alright, begin!" Maya said as Ranma and Masatake leaped at each other.

The pair were sparring and seemed to be fairly balanced. Ranma was the physically stronger, while Masatake seemed to be the more agile. While the others were watching the match, Aya plopped herself down next to Shinji and threw an arm around him.

"Aya-san." the boy said sheepishly to the young woman.

"So, did you like the bento I made for you today?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, yes, I did. I just..."

"Just what?" she asked, slightly fearing there was a problem.

"Well... I couldn't eat it all, so I gave some to my cousin Ranma after you left."

"You what?" she gasped.

"Well, I had to. I couldn't eat it all."

"But I made that bento specially for you." she whined, lip quivering.

"And it as delicious, but.."

"But what? You were supposed to eat the whole thing as a symbol of our love."

Shinji's eyes went wide at that. "Love? But..." he decided to choose his next words carefully. "Aya-san, that bento weighed four pounds! There's no way I could have eaten it in one day, even if I had it for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Really?" she turned away, slightly sad. "I guess it was a bit much."

"Well, Ranma wasn't complaining. He can actually eat that amount." _Guy must have the metabolism of a Saiyan_.

Aya then noticed something different about Shinji. Before she didn't notice anything unique about him, nothing that stood out from the first day she met him, but now there was something.

"Shinji, are you... alright?" she asked, leaning in closer to stare him straight in the eye.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little... different now."

"I don't think I'm any different."

"Alright. If you're sure. But... you did like it?" she said, getting back to the bento.

"Yes. It was great." he said honestly

She beamed. "I'm so happy."

"But..."

"But?"

"Well, I'm just curious as to why you did make me lunch today?"

"It's a tradition for the women of the Natsume clan to make special meals for their future husbands." she smiled.

Shinji nearly had a heart attack at hearing that. _Husband? She's already thinking of marriage? Oh, my god!_ "Uh...Aya-san..."

"Aya-chan! Please?" she smiled sweetly.

_Uhhh..._ "Alright...Aya-chan." he said with great hesitance. "Uh... I'm still a little confused by all this talk of husbands and marriage and such, and..."

"But I did explain it to you properly, yes?"

"Well, yes, for the most part, but..."

"Then there isn't any confusion."

_Not on your side_. "But I don't..."

"Don't what?" she asked, then started to panic. "Don't Want To Be Married? You Don't Want To Be My Husband?" she started crying.

"It's not that!" he said, emulating her panic.

"Am I Not Pretty Enough? Not A Good Cook? Not A Strong Enough Fighter? WHAT?"

"You're a great cook, you are strong, and you're very pretty!" he quickly fired off in an attempt to quell her distress.

"Then Why Won't You Marry Me?" she gushed.

"Because I'm Fourteen Years Old!" he cried.

That snapped Aya out of her little tantrum, returning her to normal. Neither noticed the odd looks that were coming from the rest of the club.

"Oh. Well, I'm prepared to wait." she said cheerily.

Shinji sweatdropped. _Do all women have mood swings like this? _

"Shinji?" Sango called out.

"Yeah, Sango?"

"You wanna spar with me?"

"After last time, I'd rather not." he joked.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you." she said.

"You promise?"

Sango nodded her head.

"Alright, then." Shinji said as he patted Aya's hand, letting her know she could let go of him.

Reluctantly she let go as Shinji stood up and positioned himself across from Sango.

"BEGIN!" Ranma shouted as Sango made the first move.

She sped towards Shinji, leaping into the air to throw a kick to his face. Shinji ducked lower, causing Sango to fly over him without obstruction. The young man sprang back up and spun around to see the older girl fly at him foot-first. Shinji reacted, grabbed Sango's outstretched foot and flipped her over onto her backside.

"Owww." she moaned as she landed hard.

Concerned, Shinji ran over the girl. "Sango, are you..." however, he was caught off guard as Sango quickly spun around and leg-swept the boy onto his backside.

"What?" he cried out in confusion.

"GOTCHA!" Sango shouted as she pounced on the boy, pinning him to the ground.

Shinji looked up at the girl lying on top of him. "That wasn't fair! I thought you were hurt."

"I was." she said as she peered down at him. "Hurt that you got the better of me."

"If you're going to cheat..."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." she said as she pulled off him, drawing her hand across his chest.

Aya was the only one to notice that, as she was watching closer than most. She fumed and stalked over to the pair.

"YOU, Come with me!" Aya said as she grabbed Sango by the arm and pulled her off Shinji. She dragged the girl off to another section of the shrine.

"Uh-oh." Shinji said as he got back up and followed them out, but not before telling the others to keep away. He kept out of sight, but within earshot, of the pair.

"I would like to know just what your intentions are towards Shinji-kun." Aya said to Sango.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, obviously confused.

"I saw the way you touched him. Now tell me!"

Sango knew she wasn't going to get out of this without a really good reason, so she chose the truth. "Very well. Shinji and I are close. Like brother and sister. When we first met, my brother Kohaku had been taken over by a demon influence. We tried so many things to break him out of it, but in the end, he died. Just before he died, he transferred part of his soul to Shinji, who had nearly sacrificed his own life trying to break the hold the demon had on him. He asked Shinji to take over for him as my brother." she laughed a little at that. "Shinji was naturally a little shaken at that." her smile then turned serious. "But Shinji promised. Then my brother died."

Aya looked at her and realized she was telling the truth.

"Since then, we've been pretty close." Sango continued. "I was of course rather hesitant to accept a new brother after just losing mine, but there's a part of Kohaku still inside him."

"So, you were feeling up your brother?" Aya asked, a little confused.

Shinji shivered at that thought.

Sango's expression was sour. "Shinji and I became friends before he took part of my brothers soul into him. Even being a Youkai exterminator I hadn't seen that sort of thing before."

"So, you were protecting your brother when that giant snake attacked." Aya said.

"In a way, I was. It's easy to say that Shinji and I are more than friends, not quite brother and sister, and we could be a lot more." she said with a smile. "So, I guess I have a right to be protective of him, especially from a giant snake. But I wouldn't mind being closer to him if possible."

"But you're almost related! And he's **my** fiancée!" she declared.

"That's for Shinji to decide." Sango stated. "And besides, it's only a small part of Kohaku."

The pair growled at each other, but before they could come to blows, a cough caught their attention. They looked over and saw Shinji round the corner.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. "You left rather suddenly."

"We're fine, Shinji-kun." Sango said.

"Well, come on, the others are waiting." Shinji said as the girls rushed over and flanked him, Aya on his right, Sango on his left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was 6:00 at night and the Ikari family was at home. Shinji was upstairs doing his homework while his parents were downstairs. Snake Eyes was going over the report of the giant snake attack with Washu while Motoko silently drank her tea. Meanwhile, Deunan was trying to decide what to do about dinner. A clapping from her husband caught the woman's attention.

Snake Eyes signed his wife.

"Yes, I patched the bullet hole." Deunan said.

He signed again.

"No. It was necessary."

He signed again.

"You know I never use blanks, DEAR!"

Snake Eyes knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"So, have you told Shinji yet?" Washu asked as she sipped her tea.

Deunan looked at Washu with a nearly murderous glare. She knew what _this_ was about.

"No, I haven't and you won't either!" Deunan practically growled.

"Damn it, Deunan! It's been ten years and he has a right to know!" the redhead spat.

"She does have a point, Deunan." Motoko calmly said.

"I'm not going to do that to him." she said, turning to her husband.

Snake Eyes signed (It is something we have to consider)

"You're taking her side?" Deunan asked.

(I'm just saying that we should consider it. If that giant snake is any sort of warning)

_Giant snake. You're just loving that, aren't you, 'Snake' Eyes?_ "I know, I know, I know." she sighed. "It's already begun."

"And no doubt there will be others. I'm already working on counter-measures for them, but it'll take some time to get them fully implemented." Washu said.

"Fine. Do that, but we're not telling Shinji."

(But dear...)

"AB-SO-LUTELY NOT!" she said quite firmly, rising up and slamming her fist into the table. "He doesn't need to know! He isn't that person. He's our son, and as his father I expect you to protect him from this!"

Snake Eyes sighed. (And as his mother, I expect you to do what's right for our son)

The group was silent after that, only to have their silence broken by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Deunan said, obviously wanting to get away from the trio for a while.

She opened the door and stood face-to-face with an attractive young woman with a gorgeous figure, long lite brown hair with a small piece sticking out above her silky mane, and soft brown eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt, blue vest with a red scarf around her neck, short greenish plaid skirt, long leggings that reached from her knees to the brown shoes she wore.

"Uh, yes, can I help you?" Deunan asked.

"Hello. I'm Aya Natsume. I'm here to take Shinji-kun out to dinner." the girl smiled.

"Oh, _you're_ Aya. Please come in." Deunan said as she moved back from the door.

"Is Shinji-kun here?" Aya asked as she entered and took her shoes off.

"He's upstairs doing his homework. I'm his mother, Deunan. And this is his father, Snake Eyes." the woman said as she looked at the man in black with a pair of thick sunglasses over his eyes.

Snake Eyes signed to the young woman. Deunan translated.

"He says he's pleased to meet you, welcomes you to our house, and he is delighted that Shinji's new girlfriend is so attractive." Deunan said.

"Thank you." she smiled sweetly.

"Who's this, Deunan?" a red-haired woman asked as she stepped into the hallway with a young woman with black hair and a martial arts gi.

"This is Aya Natsume. The fiancée that Shinji mentioned." the woman said. "Aya, I'd like you to meet Washu Hakubi, Shinji's aunt, and Motoko Aoyama, who is..."

"Shinji's sword instructor." Aya said. "He told us about her."

"Indeed." Motoko said, pleased that Shinji had mentioned her.

"So, what brings you by?" Washu asked.

"I'm here to..."

"Aya?" a voice cut everyone off.

"SHINJI-KUN!" the girl squealed as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he descended the stairs.

"ACK!" he cried out, nearly toppling over.

"I'm here to take you out to dinner." Aya said as she hugged him.

"Dinner?" Shinji gasped.

"Yes." she smiled.

"Uh... but it's a school night." he protested.

"It's not a problem." Deunan said.

The boy looked at the woman strangely. "But, mom..."

"No, buts, Shinji. You need to relax and this will be good for you. Go on!"

"Uh... alright. If you're sure." he turned to Aya. "Let me get my jacket, alright?"

"Of course." the girl smiled.

Five minutes later the pair leave.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Shinji said.

"But not too soon." Aya giggled as she lead him out.

"Is that wise?" Motoko asked once they were gone.

"Don't worry, Motoko." Deunan said as she turned to her husband. "You know what to do."

Snake Eyes nodded and vanished out the window.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, you're saying that Maya formed the Jyuukukebu to avenger your brother?" Shinji asked as the pair walked down the streets of the city, with Aya possessively holding his hand.

"Yes." Aya replied, a bit sad at telling her fiancée the truth about their club. "A female member of The Enforcement Group, their co-leader, was rejected by him when she asked him out on a date. She told them he raped her, and they..." she started to say, but lost her voice.

Shinji didn't need to hear anything more about that. He squeezed her hand tightly. "It's okay, Aya-chan. You don't have to continue."

"I'm sorry, Shinji-kun. I know you don't really want to hear this, but..."

"No, no. I asked, you told me. It's good."

"So, you're not going to leave the Jyuukukebu now that you know it's for the purpose of revenge?"

"Well, just tell me one thing: did they kill him?"

"No. But he hasn't woken from his coma. He's still pretty bad, physically."

"I see." he mused. "Don't worry. I'm not going to quit. And I'm sure you're not lying, so... if you and Maya need help with the Enforcement Group... you have it."

Aya smiled brightly and threw her arms around Shinji, kissing him fiercely on the cheek. This caused him to blush again.

"So...uh, what did you want to do first?" Shinji asked as soon as Aya had relented.

"Well, we could take in a movie, or go to this little diner we just past." Aya said with a smile.

However, something caught Shinji's attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Or we could go help that young woman who's being dragged into the alley." he said.

"Huh?" Aya gasped as Shinji pulled away from her and darted down the alleyway.

"LET ME GO!" the young woman screamed.

"I don't think so, babe." a scarred man said as he gripped her blouse and tore it open, revealing her black bra and ample bust.

"The lady said, LET GO!" a new voice said as two new figures appeared in the alleyway.

The six men looked over and saw the pair. One was a young man in a black jacket, the other he recognized as Maya Natsume's young sister.

"Get lost. This isn't your business." the scarred man said.

Aya gasped as she suddenly recognized the man while Shinji stepped forward.

"I'm making it my business. Now let her go!" Shinji said.

"Shinji, we have to be careful." Aya said.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her with confusion.

"That man is Ryuzaki Tsutomu. He's one of the Enforcement Group's lower-ranked enforcers." she explained.

"I see. So mess with him, mess with the whole group."

"Yes."

Considering what he had been told, Shinji just breathed a heavy sigh and rushed the group.

Aya smiled as she raced after him.

Shinji leaped into the air and split kicked two of the thugs who were holding the girl. Aya charged forward, her sword suddenly appearing out of nowhere. She gripped the handle and pulled the blade from it's sheath and slashing at two of the Enforcement thugs, knocking them hard against the alley walls. Shinji jumped off the right alley wall and threw a roundhouse kick that knocked the fifth thug against the stone wall.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Ryuzaki shouted as he charged Shinji. "LIGHTNING THUNDER FIST!"

Shinji crossed his arms over his chest as the punch connected. The impact was so forceful that it shot Shinji practically into the wall itself. He slumped to the ground, knocked out as the thug walked to the female pair.

"One down, two to ravage." he grinned as he stepped towards the girls.

"Shinji-kun!" Aya cried as she gripped her sword, prepared to fight again as she stood in front of the young woman.

"When I'm done with you two, there won't be enough to put into a paper bag." he grinned.

"I...don't... think so." a shaky voice said from behind him.

"Huh?" Ryuzaki said as he turned around to see Shinji standing up, hunched over with his arms hanging to the ground.

"Round two... jerkface!" Shinji growled as he shook his arms and stood up straight.

There was a glow in his eyes that the Enforcement thug missed, but Aya caught.

_That glow. Shinji-kun's power has awoken_. She thought.

"I won't let you touch either of them! Especially AYA!" Shinji shouted as he shot forward at such speed that Ryuzaki was caught off guard as the young man plowed into the scarred man with such intense ferocity that he landed nearly a dozen punches in a second, tossing the man hard into a wall.

The thug was out like a light as Shinji stepped up to him.

"Punk." she spat as Aya rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shinji-kun! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine, Aya-chan." he said with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. He didn't touch either of us." she smiled as she kissed him full on the mouth.

The girl they had saved walked up to them. She had long black hair, a fair complexion, and was dressed in a black mini-skirt and white shirt.

"My name is Kounoike Chiaki. Thank you, both of you, for saving my virtue." Chiaki said to them, finishing buttoning her shirt.

"No problem. But we should leave before more of their gang shows up." Shinji said as the trio headed out of the alleyway.

As they were walking out, one of the Enforcement thugs woke up and pulled a small gun from behind his back.

"Stupid, nosey, f#(!& punks!" he mumbled as he leveled the gun directly at Shinji's back.

Before he could squeeze the trigger, a flash of metal sliced the gun in two. The shocked thug looked up and saw black boot strike him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Snake Eyes vanished before his son realized he was there.

"Shinji-kun? What's wrong?" Aya asked once they had put Chiaki on a bus home. She noticed he kept looking over his shoulder at nothing in particular.

"Nothing, Aya-chan. I just... I keep getting the feeling someone was watching us." he shrugged. "I guess it's nothing."

The pair continued to walk, Aya still holding his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry about that." he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Ruining your date."

"It was our date, and it's alright. Helping that girl was a greater priority. And besides, I'm not giving up on you." she smiled warmly, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"In a way... that's kinda nice." he smiled at her.

As the pair continued to walk back to Aya's house, they didn't realize they were being watched.

"Impressive." Biko said as she continued to stare at the monitor which had showed Shinji and Aya's fight with the Enforcement Group. "I think it's time to look into joining one of the clubs at school."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Toujou Academy, the next day...)

"IKARI!" Bob Makihara shouted as he approached Shinji.

The young man turned towards the taller, muscular black man and his shorter blond-haired friend.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked casually, not really wanting another confrontation with the pair.

"I just wanted to say... thank you." Bob said.

Shinji blinked. "Thank...you?"

"For what you did last night."

Shinji looked a little confused.

"You kept my girl from getting raped."

"_Your_ girl? You mean... the girl Aya and I helped last night was..."

"Kounoike Chiaki. My girlfriend."

That naturally left the young Ikari stunned. "She's your.."

"Yes. And she means a lot to me. So thanks. And if there's anything I can do for you..." Bob said with all honesty.

Shinji didn't need to think about that. "Well, actually, I'm not really interested in having any more enemies, _if_ you know what I mean."

Bob smiled. "I think that's more than fair." he turned to look at his partner, Souichiro Nagi, who glumly nodded in acceptance of this new arrangement.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was just after lunch as Shinji, Aya, Ranma, and Sango were walking back to class.

"Shinji? Are you... alright?" Ranma asked.

_Why does everyone keep asking me that?_ He thought. "I'm fine, Ranma. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem... taller."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it could be me, but.." he said as he leveled his hand at Shinji's head, then waved it from the boys head to his own body, as if comparing him for measurements. "you seem... taller."

"Hmm. I don't think so... still, I'll..." he started to say.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YA TWO-BIT PUNK!" a ferocious shout caught the groups attention as they noticed Bob punch out one Ryuzaki Tsutomu.

"Uh-oh." Shinji said as he raced over to see what was happening

"If you ever try anything like that again, I'm gonna tear you to pieces!" Bob shouted as he once again punched Ryuzaki hard in the face, sending him flying into the cafeteria.

Suddenly, a dozen guys in school clothes, some with baseball bats and other blunt instruments, came out of the wood works.

"You want some of this?" Bob growled at the group.

"Looks like they do." Nagi said to the man as he readied himself for a fight.

The group closed the circle on the pair, a tremendous fight starting up within a second.

"Grrrr! Damn it!" Shinji growled as he burst from his position and leaped into the fray.

"Shinji-Kun!" Aya shouted as she raced after him.

"SHINJI!" Ranma shouted as he gave chase.

"NO!" Sango shouted as she joined in.

Shinji leaped into the air and threw a roundhouse kick that sent two of the Enforcement Group down. Ranma barreled through the thugs, uppercutting two more of them before grabbed a third and tossing him across the way. Sango sped in and slid along the ground, kicking two of the thugs off their feet, springing back up and kicking another thug back. The thug was caught by Shinji, who flipped him over his back and into a tree. Aya flew forward and threw a high kick to two of the thugs. However, they froze when they saw her white panties beneath her skirt, allowing them to get kicked right in their faces.

Bob and Nagi joined in this fray and double-teamed the last conscious members of the group, knocking them out with a thunderous blast of their fists.

Once all of the Enforcement Group thugs had been beaten, Shinji and the others dragged both Bob and Nagi to a secluded area.

"Looks like you've got the Enforcement Group after you now." Shinji said to the pair.

"Why? Their punk tried to rape my girl. I have a right!" Bob said.

"What you have is trouble." Ranma said.

"The Enforcement Group protects their own. You can't take all of them." Aya said.

"I Can Try!" Bob growled.

"You will fail. And when you do, they'll go after Chiaki again." Shinji stated.

"And you won't be able to protect her if you're dead or worse." Nagi said.

"So, what do I do?" Bob asked, realizing he was right.

"What do _we_ do, buddy?" Nagi added.

"There might be a way." Shinji said.

"What way?" Nagi asked.

Shinji looked at Aya, who nodded at him.

"Would you like to join us?" the young man asked.

"Join... you?" Bob looked confused.

"The Jyuukukebu. Our martial arts club."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After school was over, Shinji and the others took Bob and Nagi to meet Maya, and explained their situation to the young woman.

Oddly enough, she agrees to take them on. Starting on a trial-basis of course, given their reputation for causing trouble. Bob was particularly enthused about joining the Jyuukukebu, if only because their primary enemies were the schools Enforcement Group.

Shinji and the others went home and after he had done his homework he came down for dinner.

"What a day!" he groaned as he sat down at the table.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Shinji-kun! Would you get the door please?" Deunan called from the kitchen.

"Sure, mom." he said with a groan, having just sat down.

Shinji got up, went to the front door and opened it up.

"SHINJI-KUN!" a female voice exclaimed as Shinji is immediately bowled over by the lovely young woman who tackled him to the ground.

Hearing the commotion from the dining room, everyone races out to see what is going on. They pause as soon as they see Shinji being molested by a familiar looking woman.

"Hello, Kasumi-chan." Deunan said.

"Oh." Kasumi blushed as she stood up, yet kept her arms wrapped tightly around Shinji's neck and her body pressed against his. "Hello, Mrs Ikari. I've just come to see my Shinji."

"YOUR Shinji?" the redheaded scientist gasped.

"Yes. I have come to see that you fulfill your promise to me." she said to the boy.

"Promise?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"Yes. You promised to marry me." Kasumi stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(((Flashback, 5 years ago...)))

Kasumi was sobbing heavily, blowing her nose as she sat in her parlor. She was dressed in an elegant white wedding kimono, her make-up smeared due to her tears. On her dressing table was a letter written by her 'former' beau.

"Ms. Kasumi? Is everything alright?" a soft voice asked as the door to her room opened up.

"Oh. Shinji-kun." Kasumi wiped her eyes and tried to put on a happy expression for the ten year old. "I was... just..."

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he stepped up to the woman.

"I..." but it was no use lying to the boy. He was much more perceptive in his young age than she had expected. "He left me, Shinji-kun. He..."

"Who he?"

(Sniff) "Dr Tofu. He sent me a letter saying that he couldn't marry me. I just found out this morning before everyone arrived for my wedding." she cried.

Shinji just looked at the woman as his heart broke. He hated seeing anyone sad.

"Then I'll marry you." he suddenly said.

"Wha-what?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't be sad, Ms. Kasumi. I'll marry you, if you want."

She laughed. "You... you would marry me?"

"No one deserves to be sad. Especially on their wedding day." he smiled.

Kasumi smiled again, even as tears started to fall.

"Hey, why are you crying, Ms Kasumi?" the boy asked.

"Because I'm happy, Shinji-kun." she said as she drew the boy into a warm hug.

Shinji and his family had been friends with the Tendo's for some years so he was comfortable around the older woman.

"Why are you happy, Ms Kasumi?" he asked as he hugged her back.

"Because you care for me." she smiled. _Thank you, Shinji-kun. I needed to hear that. And maybe someday, I'll take you up on that proposal._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, here it is. My latest chapter, and I hope to the enjoyment of my readers. I've been pretty busy and I'm glad I finally got the chance to update this.

I've put everyone in their proper place, for now.

Shinji's powers are starting to emerge, which will have an effect on him in more than one way.

And if anyone is wondering, Snakes Eyes slipped out the window, because his spare ninja-gear is in the tool shed behind the house.

Bob and Nagi have joined the martial arts group, said group is triple its normal size, and there is a lot of Shinji/Aya interactions.

I've added Kasumi Tendo, from Ranma, and revealed that Shinji is more important than he seems.

Not a lot I can say about this chapter.

Next chapter: another monster attacks and the girls start staking their claims on Shinji, despite Aya's claim that Shinji is her's.

Please, Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**SHINJI TENGE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji Ikari, Tenjho Tenge, Ranma, Love Hina, Appleseed, Inuyasha, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Project A-ko, or GI Joe.

Author's Notes: After being gone for so long I had time to reevaluate the whole Tenjho Tenge anime and I made a few changes to the basic direction and arrangement of the story I've written so far. I decided this after finally reading the manga.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sun S. Li: Sorry about not updating this one sooner. I've been more than a little busy.

Alucard180: Hope the anime was good. I got this idea from reading the manga.

Shinji the good sharer: here's my update, like I promised. And your ideas did come in handy.

Xonseru: you're right. Shinji isn't her biological son. And something did happen 10 years prior to this story. It's been burning in the back of my brain for awhile and I hope to have more of an explanation in this and the next chapter and soon. And actually, Shinji does remember his promise to Kasumi. But as he was only ten years old at the time, he said it to try and make her feel better. Yet now he will probably hold to it like it was a real-made promise.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 7

**A Day In The Life**

Shinji Ikari stirred in his bed as the first rays of sunlight streaked into his room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his right hand, but when he tried to lift his left, he felt it was pinned.

He looked over and felt his nose become buried in a wavy mass of brown hair that could only belong to one person he now knew.

_Oh, for crying out loud_! "Kasumi!" he said softly.

The girl stirred as she look up at the boy with sparkling eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun." Kasumi smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. "Did you sleep well?"

_It was a peaceful sleep when I didn't know I had a bedmate_. He mentally groaned. "Yeah. I did." he said, not wanting to offend her. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. You go and take a shower. I'll have breakfast ready when you come down." she smiled as she got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

Shinji was lucky that she at least deemed to wear clothes and wasn't naked. Even if those clothes consisted of a pink tank top and pink running shorts. This did little to hide her shapely body, but at least she wasn't naked.

_Aya might do something like that_. He thought, remembering how uninhibited the Natsume sister seemed.

And then Shinji panicked.

_Oh, god! Aya! What's she going to do when she finds out about this? Probably cry and make a big fuss, then come over and challenge Kasumi for me. That's not going to go over well with Akane and the others. Ohhhhhh what am I gonna do now?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji eventually got out of bed, got his shower and dressed, and came down to find a rather great breakfast meal prepared for him. He almost pitied Dr Tofu for letting such a great woman slip through his fingers.

After eating and gathering his school books and homework, Shinji was off, with a large lunch that his 'fiancée' prepared for him.

He trotted to school, though he was in no way in a hurry.

"Good morning, Shinji." a familiar voice caught his attention as he turned to see a sexy young woman with long flowing purple hair dressed in a short-skirted version of a martial arts gi standing at the corner he was walking to.

"Maya-san!" Shinji replied. "Uh, Aya isn't with you, is she?" he asked nervously.

"No. She went on ahead to meet you at school. Why? Do you miss her already?" the woman teased.

"Uh... it's... complicated."

"Care to tell me about it?"

As the pair walked to school, Shinji told Maya about what happened.

"I see. That is a problem." the young woman exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's bad enough your sister wants to marry me, like _now_, but how exactly am I going to get out of _this_ dilemma?" he asked.

"Don't know what to tell you, Shinji. I've never encountered a problem like this before."

Shinji gave her a dry grin. "You'd think a girl like you would have guys flocking to her."

Maya smiled a little. "Thank you. But I'm not really interested in romance at this point in time."

The pair continued in silence until Maya let out a groan.

"God, I'm tired. Morning workouts are a killer." she said, rubbing her back with her left arm. "Hey, Shinji, could you give me a piggyback ride?" she giggled.

"Piggyback? Aren't you a little old for that?" he gasped.

"A little." she said as she suddenly shifted from her sexy seventeen-year old form to her adorable eight-year old form. "How about now?"

"That's Not Fair!" he groaned as he hunched down, allowing the girl to jump on his back.

"Strong with the Force, young Ikari is." Maya joked as she was carried by Shinji towards the school.

"I don't believe this." Shinji sighed as he continued walking.

"That is why you fail." Maya joked as she poked his cheek.

They were about three blocks from school when they were stopped by a familiar person.

"Maya." the long, lite lavender haired girl said.

"Biko." the eight-year old lilac haired child said.

"May I have a word with you?" Biko asked the girl.

"Should I come with you?" Shinji asked his rider.

"Don't worry. I won't turn my back on her. But stay close anyway." Maya said as she jumped off and walked up to the taller girl.

The pair walked a short distance, Shinji keeping both of them in his line of sight.

"So, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Maya asked.

"Membership." Biko said.

Maya balked. "Come again?"

"I wish to join your Juuken Club." she explained.

"Okay, I must have a hearing problem. _You_, want to join _us?"_ Maya asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Alright, practical question: **_why_**?"

"My reasons are my own." she said, haughtily.

"Not good enough, lady." the girl said, shaking her head.

Biko knew it was going to take the truth to get in.

"It's about Shinji." Biko stated.

"Shinji?"

"Not many people could have stood up to one of my battle robots and survived. I find that kind of strength... fascinating."

"You want to join our Juuken Club... to get closer to Shinji?" Maya asked, slightly worried now.

"Yes."

Maya turned slightly to look back at Shinji out of the corner of her eye, trying not to make it seem as if he was the one they were talking about.

_Poor guy. Looks like another one has taken an interest in you._ She turned back to Biko. "Even if I believe your reasons, you'll forgive me if I'm more than a little hesitant at this sudden request."

"Of course. But, I find that even a club that has strength like yours, can use all the allies you can get. And unless I'm mistaken, money and technology are still powerful allies."

Maya was actually considering this. While she and Biko had some history, mostly bad, she had to admit that Biko did have access to considerable wealth and technology. The money she may not be willing to share, but the technology could be a different story.

"I need to talk to the others about this." Maya finally said.

"Of course. I'll expect to hear from you soon." Biko said with a civil smile as she walked off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"She wants to join?" Shinji asked, shocked, as soon as Maya had returned to his side and jumped on his back.

"Yes. And it's something we must consider in-depth." Maya said as she rode.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "After everything that she's done to you? To me?"

"Yes, Shinji. Biko may be a pain in the ass, she may be arrogant and have selfish reasons for wanting to join, but she does make a good point."

"She does?"

"Yes. Money and technology are powerful allies, and Biko has them in abundance."

"You can't be serious!" he groaned.

"Like I said, it's something we have to consider."

Shinji just sighed. "You're the boss."

"By the way, what's in the backpack?" the girl asked, feeling herself sitting on a lump.

"Kasumi decided to make me a lunch."

"But Aya's made you a lunch. She's waiting at school with it."

"I kinda figured as much." he groaned again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Masataka Takayanagi flew through the air and threw a roundhouse kick that knocked down several of the thugs in one shot. He landed with grace and strength, leaping up to finish off the leader of the gang, kicking him hard in the chest to toss him into a dumpster.

He grabbed his bookbag and dusted it off before heading off towards school.

_Punks_. He huffed. _They keep trying to run me down, taking me by surprise. Not very good at it, that's for sure. _

Suddenly, he saw Shinji with Maya on his back, actually she was sitting on his backpack.

"Maya! Shinji!" he said, trying to keep things civil with the other boy.

"Good morning Masataka. Have any trouble with that street gang?" Maya asked.

"No trouble. They keep trying to take me out and they never seem to learn." he replied.

Shinji looked behind the boy and saw more than two dozen gang members.

"Wow." Shinji said.

"Nothing but a light workout for Masataka." Maya smiled.

"Light?" Shinji exclaimed.

Suddenly...

"IKARI! You Punk!" the sadistic looking Ryuzaki Tsutomu appeared out of nowhere and growled at the boy.

"Ryuzaki?" Maya gasped.

"What do you want?" Masataka asked.

"To kill this punk for humiliating me!" Ryuzaki shouted, pointing at Shinji.

"You tried to rape an innocent girl! Tell me I shouldn't be concerned, you degenerate!" Shinji spat.

"You really think I care what you think! It is the appropriate punishment for the serial violence that those two punks caused."

"Two punks? Serial violence? You mean Bob and Souichiro?"

"You mean the Executive Committee authorized you to rape that girl?"

"Yes! Because of your interference, I'm On Suspension!"

"I've heard enough to this." Shinji said as Maya hopped over to Masataka's shoulder as the boy dropped his backpack on the ground. "You're a sick, twisted perverted psycho who should be locked up for life or put down like a dog!"

Maya and Masataka just looked at the boy. It was Maya who sensed the growing aura coming from the boy.

_Uh-oh_! She gasped, pushing Masataka backwards.

"I'm ready to take you on, interloping punk!"

What happened next surprised everyone present, excluding Shinji.

Shinji's fists glowed with energy as he suddenly blazed towards Ryuzaki, surprising him with a fierce punch to his face, knocking him backwards and sending him into a stone wall once again.

"Whoa!" Masataka gasped.

"Really!" Maya said.

Shinji powered down and just looked at the defeated man, who was still alive.

"Looks like you've got another enemy." Maya said as Shinji walked back and picked up his bag.

"Just my luck." the boy huffed as he walked off to the school.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, what's the plan?" Masataka asked Maya, regarding what Ryuzaki had said after the trio were a few streets away.

"We'll need to take this up with your brother." Maya said to him.

"Do we have to?" the boy asked.

"'Fraid so."

"His brother?" Shinji asked.

"Masataka's older brother Mitsumo is the leader of the Executive Committee." Maya explained.

Shinji looked at the boy in shock.

"Long story." Masataka said to Shinji.

"We need to go see him about this matter." Maya said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shinji asked.

"Thank you, no. Masataka and I can handle this. You should get to school. We've got your cell. We'll beep you if there's trouble." Maya said as the girl leaped from Shinji's backpack to Masataka's shoulder.

"Alright, see you later." Shinji said as he proceeded down the street to school.

"You don't like him too much, do you?" Maya asked the boy when Shinji was finally out of earshot.

"Uh... it's not..." the boy tried to protest.

"It's because he saw Aya naked, isn't it?" she grinned. "Which is why she's so affectionate to him."

(Sigh) "Yes."

"First of all, that was my fault. Secondly, Aya has a more traditional mind set that even I didn't have. Which includes loyalty. And thirdly, Shinji has great potential, or haven't you noticed?"

"I have noticed." he agreed, wondering if his reason for disliking Shinji was because he had the affection of a girl he only recently had developed a crush on. As he thought about that, it realized that it was rather petty of him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji continued on to school when he reached a park that he had to cross through in order to get to the academy. It was there that paused when he saw three people emerge from the brush.

The first was a tall young man with brown hair, dressed up like a samurai from the Edo Period, complete with sword at his hip. The second was a muscular boy dressed in a yellow shirt, black pants and a spotted bandana over his brow.

However, the third boy he recognized immediately.

_Mousse! What's he trying to do, ambush me?_ Shinji thought.

"There He Is!" Mousse shouted.

"Huh? Where?" the boy with the sword asked.

"There!" Mousse pointed to Shinji.

"What are you talking about? That's not Ranma!" the boy with the bandanna said.

"Ranma? You know my cousin?" Shinji asked.

The samurai boy's brow furled. "He's your cousin is he? That is more than incentive for us to destroy you!"

"What? Why?"

"Each of us has a reason for wanting revenge against the vile Saotome!"

"I'm Ryouga Hibiki and Ranma ran from a duel that we were supposed to fight. Ten Years Ago!" the boy with the bandanna said.

"You stole the woman I love from me!" Mousse shouted.

"Uh! Near-sighted idiot!" Shinji mumbled.

"And I am Tatewaki Kuno! I too have suffered the lost of my destined love at the hands of the reprehensible Ranma!" the samurai boy stated.

_Ooh, big word._ "I don't believe this." Shinji groaned.

"It is your misfortune to be associated to the evil that is Ranma Saotome."

"Alright. If you wanna bad-mouth me that's one thing. But talk ill of my cousin and that's the last straw! Ranma's no coward, even ten years ago he wasn't one. And I don't believe that he wants to have a girlfriend now, so stealing those you profess to love makes even less sense. Furthermore, I'm Shinji Ikari, not Ranma Saotome, so get a new prescription, four-eyes!" he shouted at Mousse.

"In place of Ranma, you will do!" Kuno shouted as he lunged forward, his sword drawn.

The trio flew at Shinji, who tossed his heavy backpack, which also contained Kasumi's food inside, into the nearsighted Mousse's stomach. Because of the large amount Kasumi had made, Mousse was knocked down.

Ryouga leaped into the air and came down hard, causing Shinji to dodge as the young man slammed his fist into the ground, nearly causing a small earthquake.

_Whoa. Strong guy._ Shinji exclaimed.

Kuno attacked with his sword at blazing speed. Shinji dodged every slashing attack, all the while thinking he should have brought his own sword.

Ryouga got back up and joined the fray. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji saw Ryouga advance at him. Figuring Ryouga to be stronger than him, Shinji was forced to rely on his speed and agility. Ryouga leaped at Shinji, causing the boy leap backwards, which made Ryouga over-lunge his punch, which Shinji caught and used to toss the boy on his back. Kuno came in with a strong downward slash to his body, but only managed to hit Shinji's arm as he moved to the left.

_ARGH! Damn it! Got my shirt and my arm._ Shinji groaned as he moved again.

Ryouga had recovered by now and was quick to attack the stunned Ikari.

Punch, Punch, Kick, Jab, Punch, Uppercut, Roundhouse Kick!

Ryouga laid into Shinji and hard, dropping the boy back against a large tree.

Kuno and Ryouga moved towards Shinji to hurt him more as Mousse came to. Kuno stood between Ryouga and Mousse as they surrounded Shinji and moved in for the kill.

Fortunately, they didn't see his eyes glow.

Kuno lead the attack, lunging ahead of the other two. But quicker than they expected, Shinji sprang up and caught Kuno's sword as he tried to bring it down into Shinji's shoulder. He caught the blade with the pointer and middle finger of his left hand.

_What_? the kendoist gasped as Shinji pushed back on the blade, sending Kuno tumbling down the sidewalk.

Ryouga clenched his fist and charged at the young man, the boy pulling a pen out of his back pocket and easily deflecting each of Ryouga's punches and kicks.

_What the heck... he got so powerful all of a sudden!_ Ryouga mentally gasped.

Mousse shot his chain-weapons at Shinji, only to have the boy spin his arms wildly, causing the chains to be wrapped around his wrists.

_Did he just... oh, not again!_ Mousse cringed.

Shinji pulled on the chains as he leaped into the air and snapped the chains like a whip. The sudden wild movements, though looking chaotic, actually wrapped around the trio, securing them tightly as Shinji kicked at the now bulk-captive trio, slamming them into the large tree. He tossed the chain around the tree then took Kuno's sword and used it like a stake to secure the chains, putting the blade through the chain links and stabbing the tree with it.

His eyes stopped glowing as he turned to the tree.

"I am sorry for this." he said as he touched the tree-trunk, sap now starting to run out of it like blood. He turned back to the now bound trio. "As for you three, if you want revenge against someone, try going after _that_ person. I've got to get to class."

The young Ikari grabbed his backpack and ran off to school while the trio struggled in vain against the chains. And all this time, Shampoo was watching Shinji's fight.

_Ranma's cousin is strong_. The amazon thought. _Perhaps strong enough to challenge to fight_? She wondered with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji made it to school without any more fights, passing through the large gates and running into someone who didn't want to fight him.

"Hey, little brother." Sango said as she smiled affectionately at the boy.

Shinji grinned at that title. "Hey, Sango, what's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Same old." he shrugged.

Sango then noticed the slash mark on Shinji's arm.

"What happened?" she gasped, tenderly grabbing his arm to get good look at the injury.

"Oh, let's just say I have my cousin to thank for this." Shinji grumbled.

"Ranma did this to you?" a confused Sango asked.

"Not exactly."

Shinji then told Sango what happened a few minutes ago.

"You're kidding me!" she gasped.

"Nope." he shook his head.

"So they tried to hurt you just because you're Ranma's cousin?"

"Yup."

"Well that's just..."

"SHINJI-KUN!" a new voice shouted.

"Oh no." Shinji gasped as he was tackled from the side by one Aya Natsume, yet not strong enough was the impact to cause him to fall over.

"OH! Shinji-Kun! I've missed you so much!" the girl gushed.

_How? You see him virtually everyday_. Sango mentally grumbled.

"I made you a wonderful new lunch for you to--" she suddenly paused when she managed to pull herself away and noticed his arm. "What happened to you?" she gasped.

"Oh, you know, the usual." he said without much concern.

"Take off your shirt."

"HUH?" Shinji and Sango gasped.

"I'll stitch up the cut for you." she smiled, pulling a first aid kit out of nowhere.

However, Sango was on this.

"Oh no you don't! You just want to see Shinji naked!" Sango argued.

"I can't tend to his wound or darn the shirt with him wearing it." Aya argued.

"It's a cheap excuse!" she argued.

"You're cheap!" Aya angrily countered.

"Why You..." Sango spat as she tackled the younger Natsume girl to the ground.

Shinji quickly left the battling pair and headed to the nurses office.

He knew there were few things you didn't get in the middle of.

Cat fights were one of them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After meeting with the school nurse and getting a quick patch, Shinji proceeded to his first class.

While the teacher spoke, he looked back to see Aya and Sango's reflection in the window, their hair and clothes looking rather rumpled. He could only shake his head at this.

After first period Shinji proceeded to his next class. As it turned out, this was the weekly cooking class, held on Wednesday alone.

Shinji wasn't sure why this was, and even less sure why he signed up for this class. Maybe there was something inside him that wanted good food to eat. Lord knew his mother wasn't that good a cook. She was a soldier for crying out loud. She did try, but half the time she burnt stuff, which lead to his either trying to save the meal, cook it himself, or order out.

Usually the third choice.

"Shinji?" a familiar voice snapped him out of his musings.

"Lita!" Shinji gasped as he greeted the girl. "Should have figured I'd run into you here."

"Yes, I did mention I was tops in my cooking class." the girl smiled.

"But there is only one class here a week. Why is that?" he wondered.

"Well, since not a lot of people actually wanted to learn how to cook, but because we were already set up with the equipment the school decided to make this a regular, one-block-for-the-week-class."

"Guess that makes sense." Shinji nodded.

"Shinji?" a new voice caught the boys attention.

"Huh? Bob? What are you doing here?" Shinji gasped, shocked to see the large dark-skinned punk nearly towering over him and Lita.

"I like to eat." he said simply. "And it looks good on my school résumé so that the teachers don't give me a hard time. Like I really care." he huffed.

_Right. What with all the serial violence you and Souichiro have accomplished_. Shinji thought.

"And it was either this or take an art class." Bob continued.

"Why wasn't that appealing?" Lita asked.

"Apparently graffiti isn't considered art." Bob answered.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Right."

"That and it's rather juvenile." he said, like it was beneath him.

"Right, right, right." Shinji just agreed.

Class started and was a good thirty minutes in, when Shinji noticed someone trip and dump the contents of his bowl into Bob and the student next to him.

"Oh, god..." Shinji groaned as he motioned for Lita to take cover.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Bob growled as he grabbed his bowl of half-made bread-mix and shoved it into the boys face.

Said boy tumbled backwards into three other students, knocking them down and spilling their own food into a half-dozen other students.

Instantly...

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"I don't believe this." Shinji groaned as the variously-prepared food was now collecting frequent flyer miles.

"Why not?" Lita asked as she crawled over to his counter, ducking food as she went. "Fighting's the norm at this school."

"It's not that." he said as he picked up one of the bran muffins. "How bad does someone have to be to make these?"

Rapping the muffin on the floor, he was rewarded with what sounded like two rocks striking each other.

"Oh." a wide-eyed Lita gasped.

The pair stayed below the firing-line until the bell rang. The instant it sounded, the food stopped flying and everyone filed out of the classroom.

"Un-be-lievable!" Shinji groaned as he walked past the teacher, who was wearing a trio of pies on their apron's and face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"No! You have to eat this!" Aya cried as she tried to force the octopus-like creation down Shinji's throat with chopsticks.

"But Aya-san!" Shinji protested.

"Aya-CHAN!" she whined.

"Aya-Chan!" he corrected himself.

"Eat! Eat!" she chimed.

"Would you leave him alone!" Sango shouted at the girl. "You're gonna choke him trying to cram that stuff down his throat!"

"No one asked you, incest-girl!"

"Bite me you little skank!"

"Little? I'm bigger than you!" she said, poking her own breasts.

Shinji was sitting out in the school yard, surrounded by his friends from the Juuken Club: Maya, Aya, Sango, Masataka, Bob, Souichiro, Lita, Raye, Ranma, and Shampoo.

Because they were in the Juuken Club, it made some sense to eat together. Though Souichiro had to be dragged along. He wasn't the social type.

Lita was were telling Raye about the food fight. Shampoo was telling Ranma about Shinji's fight with Kuno, Ryouga and Mousse. Maya and Masataka were telling Bob and Souichiro about Shinji's fight with Ryuzaki. And Shinji was tying to avoid getting pulled into the middle of another fight between two rather attractive women.

Suddenly, Shinji's head turned upwards and turned sharply to the right.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" he shouted as he shot forward, grabbing Aya and Sango's hand to pull them out of the way.

Ranma instinctively grabbed Shampoo's arm and pulled her away. Bob and Souichiro were running. Lita and Raye were scrambling. And Maya and Masataka were following suite.

WA-BOOM!!! a fierce explosion struck the place they had all been sitting as the group turned to it.

"What the hell!" Bob shouted.

"What is that?" Ranma gasped.

"Is everyone alright?" Lita asked everyone.

_Shinji sensed it was going to happen before it did._ Maya thought. _Are his powers getting stronger?_

The eleven strong group looked over at the fiery hole as a large paw clawed its way out of it. In seconds, a giant tiger-creature leaped out and stared at them.

It was at least ten feet in height and almost twice as long. It was bright orange with black stripes, a pair of long sabertooth-like fangs sticking out of it's mouth, a strange straight horn sticking out of it's forehead, thicker and shorted than what a unicorn's horn would be. It also had two tails.

"I am here for you, boy." the tiger grumbled.

"Oh, look. A talking tiger." Souichiro said, trying to act not-so-impressed.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Shinji asked.

"That is not for me to say." the tiger replied.

"Look, if you're a friend of that giant snake that tried to capture me a few days ago, then I'm not going with you." Shinji declared.

"You have no choice." the tiger said, his two tails twitching.

Shinji and the others recognized this as an aggressive/attack stance and readied themselves for battle.

"Wrong, stripes." Shinji stated.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the tiger beast growled as he leaped towards the boy.

The others quickly disbursed as the tiger creature came down hard, snapping and snarling at them, looking around for Shinji.

In an instant, Lita and Raye transformed into their Sailor Scout persona's. Sango had transformed into her demon-hunting clothes. Shampoo had pulled out her bon-bori and readied herself for a fight. Ranma, Bob, and Souichiro were scattered around, trying to make sense of things, though Ranma had little trouble with that. His cousin was being threatened. Maya and Masataka were trying to get their own powers to elevate after being knocked down. And Aya was hugged Shinji protectively.

"You stay away from him, you monster!" Aya shouted.

"I will be taking the boy and you cannot stop me!" tiger growled.

"Wanna bet?" she cried, pulling her sword out of nowhere and attacked the feral fiend.

"Aya, no!" Shinji shouted as the girl sped towards the tiger, slashing as it with her sword, only to get in one hit to it's paw before he batted her away with said paw. Claws tearing at her clothes and skin.

"AYA-CHAN!" Shinji shouted as he raced towards the fallen girl.

Maya noticed that the tiger's paw quickly began to heal.

_Incredible power_. She thought as Masataka exploded forward, leaping high into the air and coming down hard on the tiger's head.

The tiger roared, but did nothing except toss the boy off his head. The others got into the fight as well.

Sango tossed her Hiraikotsu at the tiger. Shampoo tossed her bon-bori at the tiger.

"MARS FIRE POWER!" Raye shouted as bolts of fire shot out her hands at the tiger, slamming into it's right side.

"JUPITER THUNDER POWER!" Lita shouted as bolts of lightning exploded from her hands and electrifying the tiger's left side.

While the others joined in the fight, Shinji raced over to Aya.

"Aya-chan! Aya-Chan!" he cried as he caressed her cheek. There were four large slash marks across her body, each wound bleeding profusely.

"Shin-ji-kun?" the girl gasped weakly, barely able to keep conscious.

"Don't worry... rest. I'll take care of this." he said as he brushed a stray lock out of her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly, before rising up to face the creature.

A small smile spread across her lips as unconsciousness took her.

Bob and Ranma were cast down. Masataka knocked over by a fierce paw-swing. Lita and Raye were captives of the tigers tails. Sango and Maya were off to the side while Shampoo was racing towards Ranma.

"This thing is tough!" Sango groaned.

"Tougher than the last one." Maya stated.

"Then we'll have to be tougher." Shinji said as he stepped forward.

It was Maya who noticed a strange energy radiating from him. He walked over to Souichiro Nagi and grabbed his arm, helping him up.

"What?" the blond-haired boy gasped as he was lifted to his feet.

"Come with me." Shinji said, somewhat distantly.

"What are you doing?" Souichiro asked, struggling to get free of the boy's grip. He's pretty strong. He noticed, unable to get out of his grip.

"Awakening your potential." Shinji said as he stepped in front of the boy, throwing his hand back and slamming it against his chest.

In an instant, a powerful surge of ki-energy flowed into the crazy-haired boy, sending a literal shock to his system. His eyes glowed with intensity as his latent power awoke within him.

Maya and the others watched as their powers surged from them, whipping wildly like shredded pieces of paper caught in the breeze.

"Maya, do you see that?" Masataka asked.

"Yes. It's rather hard to miss." Maya replied.

The tiger beast growled at the boys as they approached.

"Sango, your Hiraikotsu!" Shinji shouted.

"Huh?" the girl gasped in surprise.

"NOW!" he shouted.

Sango hurled the giant boomerang at the boy, who caught it easily in his hands, twirled it around, and launched it at the tiger. The Hiraikotsu flew over the tiger's head, across his back, and slammed into the two tails, releasing both Lita and Raye and dropping the giant boomerang next to them.

"Let's finish this freak." Shinji said, calmly. "DRAGON... FANG... STRIKE!"

"DEMON... PURGE... FIST!" Souichiro growled.

Their words formed without conscious thought, their attacks borne out of the power that flowed into their bodies from deep within their souls.

"ATTACK!!!!!" the pair shouted as the tiger leapt at them, their hands thrown out. Shinji's right and Souichiro's left, moved in synchronized form as the pairs power surged forth. Their fists slammed into the tiger's face, their powers unleashed, and engulfed the giant creature in a fury of power and light that blinded everyone in seconds.

Within seconds, silence fell around the group as the light died and the wind from the energy blast died as well.

Their vision regained, they saw the two boys standing alone on the field.

The tiger was gone.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"Shinji and Souichiro. They... destroyed the tiger with one shot." Raye exclaimed.

"But... how?" Bob asked.

"Shinji somehow awoke Souichiro's latent powers." Maya explained.

"Latent power?" Bob asked, thoroughly confused. "He has power?"

"But why did he do it?" Masataka asked. "He woke up Nagi's power to help him defeat that thing. Wasn't he strong enough to handle that thing on his own?"

While the group recovered and pondered, Maya saw Shinji rush over to Aya and gently pick her up, cradling her in his arms.

"I understand now. When Shinji's power manifested in him, he sensed that Souichiro also had some special powers. They were hidden, deep, but he could still tell they were there." Maya noticed as she watched the boy pick up her sister and carry her to the infirmary. "He did it so that he would be able to carry Aya, possibly heal her when he got her to the infirmary."

"Clever girl." Sango huffed as she retrieved her Hiraikotsu.

Just then, an attractive girl with long blond hair ran up to the group.

"LITA! RAYE!"

"Mina?" Raye gasped. "Mina Aino? What are you doing here?"

"My family just moved to the city and I got transferred to this school." the blond explained. "What just happened here? What was that giant tiger you were fighting?" she asked, pausing as she noticed Shinji walking away with a brown-haired girl in his arms. "Who's the kid? He's cute." Mina said.

"Which one?" Lita asked.

"The brown haired, blue-eyed boy." Mina said, pointing towards the departing Shinji.

"That's Shinji Ikari. And if you're thinking of going after him, you got competition." Lita smirked.

"Competition?"

"He's Aya Natsume's fiancée." Raye confirmed. "The girl in his arms."

Mina just looked on as the boy walked away.

_Giant monsters attacking. Super powered heroes and fighters. Cute boys everywhere. _She thought, noticing Ranma, Masataka and even Nagi after Shinji had left. _It's just like old times. I think I'm gonna like it here_. She smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji missed out of the rest of his classes, stating medical reasons.

The reasons being... he was staying with Aya during her recovery.

It was actually his plan to awaken Souichiro's latent powers in order that he wouldn't have to use all of his against the tiger. Therefore he would have something left over when he used his powers to heal Aya's wounds.

Aya eventually woke up in the infirmary bed and saw the brown-haired mop of Shinji's head resting next to her. He was in a chair, his body hunched over the bed, resting next to her blanket covered leg. She smiled as she stroked his head, ruffling his hair a little. She then looked down and saw that she had no scars from the tiger, and only her uniform bore any evidence of such an attack.

_And he kissed me._ Aya thought. Granted it was only on the forehead, but Shinji had done so out of concern for her. And since she was alive and healed, and he was right next to her, it meant that he had won against the giant tiger.

Aya smiled as she reclined back into the bed, her hand continuing to stroke Shinji's hair as she just watch him with affection.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

School eventually got out of school and everyone headed home.

Shinji was hoping that nothing else happened, yet that didn't seem possible.

_Not with my life_. Shinji groaned as she approached his house.

However, when he arrived at the house, Shinji froze as he saw the unconscious trio of Kuno, Ryouga and Mousse lying on the front lawn.

He saw his mother, his father, Aunt Washu and Motoko-sensei just standing behind a hard-breathing Kasumi holding a rather large mallet in both hands.

"What happened?" he asked his mother as soon as he made his way to them.

"About five minutes ago, these three show up and say that they're here to hurt you, Shinji-kun. When they said that, Kasumi went totally nuts. Before we could get into the fight, she pulls out this huge mallet and beats all three of them into the ground like camping stakes." his mother said.

"Wow." he stated, just looking at the scene

"Really."

"Who are they, Shinji-kun?"

"Oh, just a bunch of guys who've got a grudge against Ranma."

"Ranma? But what does that have to do with you?"

"I'm his cousin, so they figured they'd hurt Ranma by hurting me."

"Warped logic."

"Totally."

"So... how was your day?" his mother asked.

"Oh... lots of fighting, giant tigers, awakening the hidden powers of a friend. The usual." he said as he stepped inside the house.

He had homework to do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, I finally updated this long overdue story. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it.

I've added another monster, introduced a new character (Mina-Sailor Venus), and have awoken Souichiro's powers.

I'll probably awaken Bob's powers later. Or at least give him something to make him more than a brawler on this team.

Lot of this chapter came from suggestions and ideas from shinjithegoodsharer.

Thank's by the way.

And for those of you who are wondering, I'm planning on having other characters, not just Shinji, become romantically involved with each other.

Next Chapter: a brawl at the bowling alley with the Enforcement Group, two new monsters, and a pair of sexy sisters, posing as teachers, who have come to the school looking for Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

Alternate Ending

Snake Eyes leaped into the air and came down hard and Mousse barely avoided the foot. He swung around and flipped up, kicking the dark-garbed man in the chin. Snake Eyes rolled with the kick and spun around the land a roundhouse on the boys face, knocking his glasses off.

"Well, that's an interesting fight." Washu said as she watched from the porch, continuing to stuff popcorn into her mouth. "One can't talk, one can't see."

Second fight...

"I'm going easy on you because you're a woman!" Ryouga said as he threw another combination of punches at Deunan.

"Don't do yourself any favors, boy." Deunan said as she dodged the punches and leaped into the air, throwing a roundhouse kick that knocked the boy for a loop. Mostly because he didn't think she was that tough.

He would pay for underestimating her of course.

Third fight...

"Stand down, woman! You cannot beat me for I am a man!" Kuno bellowed as he raised his sword up and came down hard, right where Motoko had been.

"You certainly are conceited like a man!" Motoko said as she quickly dashed forward and nailed the boy right in the gut. She crouched low and sprang at full force, bringing the hilt of her sword against his chin, knocking him back.

Just then Shinji arrived.

"What's going on here?" he asked Washu as he continued to stare at the three fights.

"About five minutes ago, these three show up and say that they're here to hurt you, Shinji-kun. When they said that, your mom and dad and sensei went totally nuts. Just took to fighting them straight out. It's been like this since then." Washu said as she offered him some of her popcorn.

"No thanks." he said, just watching the fight, where his mother was now sitting on Ryouga's butt bending his legs back.

"Who are they, Shinji-kun?" the redhead asked as Snake Eyes put the now blind Mousse into a choke hold.

"Oh, just a bunch of guys who've got a grudge against Ranma." he replied as Motoko had disarmed Kuno of his sword, had resheathed her own, and was beating his butt with it.

"Ranma? But what does that have to do with you?" Washu asked.

"I'm his cousin, so they figured they'd hurt Ranma by hurting me."

"Warped logic."

"Totally."

"So... how was your day?" Washu asked.


End file.
